


Бонни и Клайд

by Nappo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nappo/pseuds/Nappo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мукуро привык бегать от мафии, но сбежать от Хибари оказывается намного сложнее. Альтернативная реальность в рамках канона (вселенная та же, персонажи те же, но многие события разворачиваются иначе).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> Все эпиграфы - цитаты из песни Мартины Сорбара "Bonnie & Clyde II"

_It's snowing on the west side  
Let me take you for a ride  
I'll be Bonnie and you'll be Clyde  
See if we can get ourselves killed  
Before we die_

 

Их было четверо. Один ждал в черной тойоте на противоположной стороне улицы. Второй притаился в небольшом скверике напротив. Еще двое, в идеально сидящих костюмах и темных очках, быстрым шагом двигались к входу в отель.

Устало зевнув, Мукуро отпустил край шторы и посмотрел на часы. Без четверти шесть, едва рассвело. Похоже, кто-то рассчитывал застать его врасплох. Он улыбнулся, сладко потягиваясь. Пожалуй, пара минут в запасе еще была, можно успеть почистить зубы, прежде чем смыться. Драться с шестерками мафии в такую рань не хотелось, но оставаться в Палермо теперь было нельзя в любом случае.

Одернув помятую майку, он зашел в тесную ванную гостиничного номера и открыл кран. Ледяная вода будила почти так же хорошо, как чашка черного кофе по утрам, только на кофе времени уже не было. Мукуро плеснул водой в лицо и выдавил зубную пасту на щетку.

Полторы минуты. Ланчия когда-то говорил ему, смущаясь и неловко потирая шею, что он слишком много времени проводит в ванной, не нужно пацану так часто прихорашиваться. Теперь он мог бы им гордиться. Всего минута — и Мукуро уже натягивал кожаные перчатки, одновременно пытаясь убрать намокшие пряди волос со лба. Да, сейчас Ланчия был бы им доволен. Если бы, конечно, за несколько лет до этого Мукуро не перебил всю его чертову семью его же собственными руками.

Десять секунд. Закинув куртку за плечо и взяв в свободную руку трезубец, Мукуро выскользнул из номера. Пожарная лестница находилась в противоположном конце коридора, и добраться до нее за оставшееся время мог разве что олимпийский чемпион по бегу на короткие дистанции. Или по прыжкам в длину.

Восемь. Мукуро сосредоточился на мгновение. Табличка с номером 306 с его двери плавно переместилась на соседнюю, поменявшись местами с номером 305. Совсем простой трюк, но в девяти случаях из десяти срабатывает безотказно.

Пять. Со стороны холла послышался звук раскрывающихся дверей лифта. Мукуро юркнул обратно в свой номер и прислонился спиной к двери. Три. Две.

Гулкие шаги, эхом отдающиеся в пустом коридоре. Стук в соседнюю дверь. Полминуты томительного ожидания, затем приглушенные голоса — визитеры представляются персоналом гостиницы. Мукуро опустил ладонь на дверную ручку у себя за спиной.

Рядом раздался щелчок замка и звук приоткрываемой двери. Короткий вскрик, шум борьбы; мгновение — и они уже внутри. Мысленно посочувствовав неизвестному бедолаге, которого разбудили в шесть утра, чтобы направить на него ствол, Мукуро выскочил в коридор и бесшумно скользнул в сторону пожарной лестницы.  
— Что-то эта блондиночка не похожа на того, кто нам нужен, — донеслось из номера 305.  
— Не обращай внимания на то, как он выглядит. Эта тварь будет использовать иллюзии, чтобы нас провести.  
Мукуро только закатил глаза.

Пожарная лестница кончалась всего в паре метров от земли. Бросив вниз куртку и трезубец, Мукуро спрыгнул следом. Поблизости не было ни души.

Слегка прихрамывая и по пути отряхивая брюки от приставших травинок, он пересек газон и вышел на тихую улочку. Хотелось есть, оставшихся денег еще хватило бы на пол-пиццы, только где найти работающую пиццерию в шесть утра? Закрыты были и кафе на углу, и маленькие частные магазинчики, где днем продавали буквально все, от цветочных луковиц до мелких сувениров. Только в старом здании рядом с закрытым кафе работала круглосуточная аптека.

А прямо у аптеки была припаркована новенькая феррари скальетти. Ее хромированная эмблема со вставшей на дыбы лошадкой маняще поблескивала в первых, еще по-утреннему прозрачных солнечных лучах.

Мукуро одобрительно присвистнул.  
Старательно делая вид, что просто прогуливается, он медленно обогнул автомобиль и остановился рядом с дверцей со стороны водителя. В теории, он мог завести любую машину — иллюзия ключа в замке зажигания была одним из самых простых фокусов в его арсенале, но вот в сигнализациях он разбирался не так хорошо, как Чикуса, а сейчас был не самый подходящий момент, чтобы будить полквартала. Но тут же выяснилось, что будить никого не придется: дверца оказалась приоткрытой, и даже ключи были на месте. Мукуро присвистнул во второй раз и быстро огляделся. Хозяин машины должен был быть где-то поблизости — оставить на ночь пустой незапертый феррари на улицах Палермо и спокойно отправиться домой спать мог разве что душевнобольной. Но душевнобольные, как правило, не ездят на новеньких феррари. Или ездят?

Словно в ответ на его немой вопрос, в дверях аптеки показался растрепанный блондин в майке и джинсах, с татуировкой во всю руку. Он прижимал к груди пакет с бинтами и немного растерянно переводил взгляд с Мукуро и его трезубца на феррари и обратно.  
Медлить было нельзя.

Не тратя времени на размышления, Мукуро широко улыбнулся блондину, скользнул на водительское сиденье, повернул ключ в замке зажигания и вдавил в пол педаль газа. Взревел мотор, шины взвизгнули, и автомобиль сорвался с места.  
Удивительно, как сильно эти игрушки успевают разогнаться за пару секунд, подумал Мукуро.

Уже выезжая на соседнюю улицу, он посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Незадачливый хозяин авто рванулся было за любимой машинкой, но споткнулся о порог и, нелепо взмахнув руками, растянулся на тротуаре. Бинты рассыпались в разные стороны. Вот так растяпа. Мукуро с трудом удержал руль, едва не согнувшись пополам от хохота.

Он все еще нервно хихикал, когда гора пледов на заднем сидении, на которую он сразу не обратил внимания, зашевелилась, и оттуда показалась встрепанная темноволосая голова.

— Я разве не говорил, что с тобой случится, если ты меня разбудишь?

*

От неожиданности Мукуро едва не въехал в фонтан, мимо которого они проносились. Только каким-то чудом он успел в последний момент вписаться в поворот.  
Сбавив скорость, он обернулся на ненароком прихваченного пассажира. Тот был явным азиатом и вряд ли был старше его самого. Темные волосы, глаза угрожающе поблескивают из-под челки, на скуле кровоподтек, губа разбита.  
— Ну и что же со мной случится? — с любопытством поинтересовался Мукуро. Не ожидая ответа, он отвернулся, чтобы следить за дорогой, и краем глаза заметил на соседнем сидении кнут. Ого, похоже, они с тем блондином времени даром не теряли.  
Мукуро ухмыльнулся. Теперь понятно было, зачем им приспичило в аптеку в такую рань.  
— Турист? Горячая ночка выдалась?  
Темноволосый пассажир нахмурил брови.  
— Хм. Ты кто?  
— Я-то? — Мукуро на мгновение обернулся, чтобы одарить его ослепительной улыбкой. — Судя по всему, твой новый гид в Палермо. Правда, мы уже как раз приближаемся к выезду из города, так что, видимо, это ненадолго. Кстати, обрати внимание, по правую руку от тебя скоро будет довольно живописный вид на море.

В зеркало заднего вида он заметил какое-то движение.  
— Что ты там возишься, собираешься сделать пару снимков? Только не проси меня притормозить, чтобы навести резкость. Я вообще-то немного тороплюсь, и...  
В шею ткнулось нечто холодное и твердое, по ощущениям гораздо больше смахивающее на дуло револьвера, чем на фотокамеру. Надо же, а парень-то не промах.  
Не снимая рук с руля, Мукуро заговорил снова, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал поласковее:  
— Не бойся, я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред. Во всяком случае, непоправимый.  
Он задумался на мгновение и добавил:  
— По крайней мере, сейчас.  
Потом подумал еще немного.  
— Если только не будешь так сопеть мне в ухо. Это, знаешь ли, слегка раздражает. А когда меня что-то раздражает, я становлюсь нервным и перестаю за себя отвечать.

— Много болтаешь, — откликнулись сзади. — Где Каваллоне?  
Мукуро мгновенно напрягся. Фамилия Каваллоне была знакомой. Ему пока не было дела до этой семьи, но в обратном он был не уверен: за голову Мукуро была назначена приличная награда, и за ней уже даже очередь выстроилась. Сегодняшнее утро было лишним тому подтверждением.

Он резко крутанул руль; феррари тут же послушно развернулся, взвизгнув тормозами, и замер у обочины. Его противник не удержался и отлетел в сторону, ударившись головой о дверцу. Мукуро мгновенно опустил спинку соседнего сиденья, перелез через нее в заднюю часть салона и оседлал ноги японца так, чтобы тот не смог двинуться с места. Потом с силой встряхнул его, ухватив за воротник рубашки. Тонкая ткань затрещала.  
Японец поднял голову и, едва сфокусировав взгляд, пристально уставился на него.  
— А ты неплох.  
Мукуро, обыскивающий его в поисках револьвера, которого нигде не было видно, едва не расхохотался.  
— Я намного лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — он опустил ресницы и скромно улыбнулся. — Так что расскажи мне, на кого ты работаешь, перед тем, как я сверну тебе шею.  
Одной рукой он обхватил японца за горло и ощутил, как чужой кадык дернулся под его ладонью, затянутой в кожу перчатки.  
— Ни на кого, — вид у его нечаянного попутчика сделался такой, словно этим вопросом ему нанесли смертельное оскорбление.  
Мукуро фыркнул.  
— Ага, конечно. Что же тогда тебя связывает с семьей Каваллоне? Совместные пикники на берегу моря или свидания по ночам в окрестных аптеках?  
— Не твое дело.

Мукуро закатил глаза. Разговора не получалось. Возможно, стоило и правда сломать ему шею, выкинуть из машины, да и дело с концом. Все, кто имел отношение к мафии, ничего лучшего не заслуживали. С другой стороны, никогда не мешало сначала выяснить, что перед ним за человек, чтобы понять, как его можно использовать в своих интересах. Если этот «турист» был как-то связан с семьей Каваллоне...

Неожиданно зазвонил телефон, издав первые такты какой-то идиотской детской песенки.  
— Не обращай внимания, я отвечу, — любезно предложил Мукуро, вытягивая мобильник из чужого кармана. Японец промолчал, только хмуро свел брови. На экране телефона предсказуемо светилась фамилия Каваллоне. Мукуро нажал на кнопку приема.  
— Телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети, — сообщил он, подражая равнодушным интонациям автоответчика.  
— Кёя? Кёя, с тобой все в порядке? — спросили на том конце, не обратив на его слова никакого внимания.  
— Кёя? — Мукуро поймал взгляд японца и слегка ослабил хватку на его шее, чтобы погладить большим пальцем нежную кожу в ямке над правой ключицей. — Кёя... — медленно повторил он. — Хм, насколько я могу судить, Кёя в полном порядке.  
— Отлично, а сами вы как? Главное, не волнуйтесь. И не нервируйте его лишний раз. Вообще, если еще способны передвигаться, лучше отойдите на всякий случай подальше.  
— Стоп, стоп, стоп, — нахмурился Мукуро. — Вы за Кёю переживаете или за меня?  
— Да я не то, чтобы переживаю. Просто хотелось бы по возможности избежать ненужных жертв.

Мукуро покачал головой, с преувеличенным изумлением разглядывая хрупкого брюнета, который молча изучал его в ответ. Он не казался испуганным или растерянным, совсем наоборот, несмотря на руку Мукуро на своей шее, выглядел так, словно не сомневался, что полностью владеет ситуацией. С другой стороны, Каваллоне, похоже, не знал или не узнал Мукуро. Наверное, счел обычным уличным хулиганом и даже не догадывался, с кем судьба столкнула его драгоценного Кёю на самом деле. Убрав телефон от уха и прижав пальцем микрофон, Мукуро невинно поинтересовался:  
— Ты слышал что-нибудь о человеке по имени Рокудо Мукуро?  
— Нет.  
— Что, совсем ничего?  
— А должен был?  
Мукуро устроился поудобнее у него на коленях.  
— Вообще да, следовало бы. Это страшный человек, очень страшный. Говорят, он способен свести с ума любого одним взглядом.  
Мукуро хитро подмигнул, но Кёя только фыркнул, явно не оценив по достоинству эти выдающиеся способности.  
— Он считает мафию своим врагом, и не успокоится, пока не уничтожит каждого, кто имеет к ней отношение. Никто даже не подозревает, на что он способен на самом деле. Его так боятся, что назначили за его голову огромную награду. Только он дьявольски умен, и еще никому не удавалось даже подобраться к нему близко, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поймать.  
— И сейчас он находится в этой машине? — прервал Кёя его вдохновенную речь.

Мукуро замер, изучающе уставившись в темные глаза. Догадаться, о чем думал в этот момент их владелец, оказалось ему не под силу.  
— С чего ты взял, — медленно произнес он наконец. — Здесь только ты и я.  
— Тогда зачем ты мне все это рассказываешь? Давай лучше поиграем.  
— Поиграем?  
Это было что-то новенькое.  
— Если я тебя убью, я победил.  
Мукуро закашлялся.  
— А если я тебя убью? — осторожно поинтересовался он.  
Кёя усмехнулся.  
— Маловероятно.

Мукуро снова поднес трубку к уху. Каваллоне продолжал что-то говорить. Кажется, просил его продержаться еще немного и обещал вызвать девять–один–один.  
— Я перезвоню, — коротко бросил Мукуро, прежде чем выключить телефон.  
— Что ж, — согласно кивнув, он бросил телефон на сиденье и ослепительно улыбнулся. — Давай поиграем, бамбино.

Каким-то невероятным способом японец извернулся, ударил его под дых короткой палкой — Мукуро запоздало понял, что ее-то он и принял за дуло револьвера, — и воспользовался секундным замешательством, чтобы сбросить с себя. Спина Мукуро тут же протестующе заныла от удара о спинку переднего сиденья. Зажмурившись от боли, он перекатился на соседнее место, чтобы отдышаться.

— Не называй меня так, мне это не нравится.  
Мукуро приоткрыл глаза. Японец смотрел на него исподлобья, взлохмаченные волосы торчали во все стороны. Говорил он, похоже, совершенно серьезно. Само собой, Мукуро не удержался:  
— Как, бамбино?  
О, а эти его палки, похоже, бьют пребольно. Если бы реакция Мукуро была чуть хуже, он бы сейчас наверняка не досчитался пары зубов, а так вся сила удара пришлась на кресло. У него только губа оказалась рассечена, а вот шикарной кожаной обивке повезло меньше. Сглатывая металлический привкус во рту, Мукуро выдавил смешок.  
— Ладно, ладно. Кёя?  
— Хибари.  
— Просто Хибари?  
— Хибари. Кёя.  
Мукуро вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Хочу тебя предупредить, Хибари Кёя. Если ты сегодня забыл помолиться, сейчас как раз подходящий момент, чтобы это сделать. Потому что потом у тебя, боюсь, уже не останется на это времени — на таких, как ты, у меня обычно уходит от силы полминуты.

Уже вылезая из машины, Кёя обронил: 

— Я не верю в молитвы.  
Мукуро выбрался через противоположную дверцу и достал трезубец.  
— Во что же ты веришь? — спросил он, склонив голову и глядя на Хибари поверх крыши разделяющего их автомобиля.  
— В это, — Кёя угрожающе приподнял свое странное оружие.  
Мукуро не удержался от улыбки.  
— Что ж, будем надеяться, эти штуки тебя не подведут.  
Он убрал упавшую на глаза прядь волос, и посмотрел на Хибари в упор.  
— Да, бамбино?

Это словно послужило сигналом. Секунду назад они спокойно стояли, оценивающе глядя друг на друга, а теперь события начали разворачиваться так быстро, что Мукуро едва поспевал за ними. Он ожидал, что Хибари бросится на него, только почему-то решил, что сначала тот вынужден будет обогнуть машину. Вместо этого Хибари вдруг прыгнул на капот, а оттуда прямо на Мукуро, так, что тот едва успел подставить трезубец. Оружие встретилось со звонким лязгом. Мимо пронеслась какая-то машина, и Мукуро успел подумать, что водитель должен был оценить развернувшийся перед ним спектакль: вставшая поперек дороги феррари и двое сумасшедших, бросающихся друг на друга так, что искры летят. Хорошо еще, что они успели выехать из города, да и случайных прохожих в такое время немного, а то весь Палермо собрался бы поглазеть. От этой мысли ему вдруг сделалось так весело, что он решил не убивать Хибари Кёю сразу, а сначала поиграть с ним немного. В конце концов, Кёя сам это предложил.

Поэтому иллюзии из тяжелого арсенала Мукуро использовать не спешил: Хибари не наталкивался на внезапно возникающие перед ним преграды, не скользил по превратившемуся в каток асфальту, не падал в неожиданно разверзшуюся под ногами пропасть. Просто Мукуро двигался необычайно быстро для нормального человека, прямо перед глазами исчезал, словно картинка в испорченном телевизоре, а потом внезапно оказывался у Хибари за спиной так, что тот еле успевал развернуться, чтобы отразить удар.

Каждый раз это явно приводило Хибари в замешательство — Мукуро успевал заметить на мгновение нахмуренные брови, недовольно сжатые губы, — но времени на то, чтобы остановиться и понять, что происходит, ему никто давать не собирался. Да Хибари и сам мало походил на человека, готового остановиться. Драка целиком захватила его, превратив в молниеносное, смертельное орудие, которое, казалось, ничто не в силах удержать. Сложно было поверить, что тот же человек еще совсем недавно сонно зевал на заднем сидении автомобиля. 

В какой-то момент Кёя подобрался к Мукуро совсем близко. В блеске его глаз читалось ликование, радость от встречи с сильным противником, и еще что-то, что сложно было разгадать. И это что-то так притягивало, что Мукуро на секунду забылся и едва не поплатился за это, лишь в самый последний момент успев пригнуться, чтобы спрятаться от сокрушительного удара за капотом автомобиля.  
— Ну и ну. Что скажет Каваллоне, когда увидит, что ты сотворил с его крутой тачкой? — вслух поинтересовался он, на мгновение высунувшись из-за капота.  
Хибари только хмыкнул и бросился на него снова.

Мукуро не обратил внимания, как мимо снова пронеслась машина, а сразу за ней еще две. Он видел, что Хибари увлечен дракой, но то, что и он сам увлечен не меньше, Мукуро понял, только когда рядом раздался вой полицейских сирен. Черт. Какое невезение.

Хибари, похоже, готов был согласиться с ним, когда их окружили, вынуждая прервать драку. Он остановился и обвел четыре патрульные машины и выстроившихся в цепочку между ними людей в касках и бронежилетах недовольным взглядом.  
Но те не обратили на него особого внимания.  
— Рокудо Мукуро, — послышался усиленный громкоговорителем голос со стороны одной из машин. — Бросай оружие и медленно подходи сюда с поднятыми руками.  
Хибари повернулся к нему и вопросительно вскинул бровь:  
— Рокудо Мукуро?  
Мукуро пожал плечами.  
— Я, кажется, забыл представиться.  
— Бросай оружие, — повторили в громкоговоритель. — И давай без фокусов. Тебе все равно не уйти, вы окружены.

Без фокусов? Хм, а эти полицейские хорошо его знали. У Мукуро почти не было сомнений, что без мафии тут не обошлось. Во-первых, рядовые служители порядка вряд ли стали бы собирать такие силы, чтобы остановить обычную уличную драку. Во-вторых, они откуда-то знали его имя. И, в-третьих, в Палермо вся полиция так или иначе работала на мафию.  
Но поскольку Мукуро всегда был законопослушным гражданином, он решил выполнить все требования представителей закона. Медленно, так, чтобы всем было хорошо видно, он вытащил из-за пояса иллюзию беретты и аккуратно положил ее на асфальт.  
— Это все? — с сомнением спросили из громкоговорителя.  
Мукуро притворно вздохнул, наклонился, изящным жестом задрал правую брючину, вытащил оттуда несуществующий стилет, и, продемонстрировав его окружающим, положил рядом.  
— Хорошо. Теперь подними руки так, чтобы мы их видели, медленно подойди и встань вот здесь.  
Мукуро послушно поднял руки, не забыв перед этим бросить скрытый иллюзией трезубец в указанное место, чтобы потом, когда он приблизится к этим идиотам на расстояние удара, не пришлось за ним далеко ходить.

Но не успел он сделать и пары шагов, как путь ему преградила спина Хибари Кёи.  
— Убирайтесь отсюда, — мрачно бросил Хибари полицейским. — Он мой.  
Люди в форме беспокойно зашевелились, ничего не понимая. Мукуро, который и сам, откровенно говоря, понял немногим больше, машинально перевел им с японского, прежде чем прошипеть, наклонившись к самому уху Хибари:  
— Это что, какая-то новая игра?  
Тот обернулся, взглянул на него с легким удивлением.  
— Нет, все та же. Мы еще не доиграли.  
— Эй вы! Хватит там переговариваться, — окликнул их какой-то серьезного вида полицейский, стоявший рядом с тем, кто говорил в мегафон. Похоже, именно он командовал всей операцией. — Отойдите друг от друга и поднимите руки вверх. Оба. Иначе мы откроем огонь.

— Шеф, смотрите, они никак не могут друг от дружки отлипнуть. Китаец сам сказал, что неровно дышит к этому, длинному, — вставил кто-то не в меру говорливый.  
— Из-за твоей пламенной речи они решили, что у нас роман, — перевел Мукуро теперь уже на японский. — Надеюсь, ты доволен.  
Он сложил руки на груди и выжидающе уставился на Хибари.

— Какой речи? — Хибари окинул его презрительным взглядом. — Это ты встал слишком близко. Дышишь мне прямо в шею.

Тот, кого назвали шефом, не выдержал и выстрелил в воздух  
— Я сказал, разойдитесь! И прекратите переговариваться!

— Я встал слишком близко? Ну, знаешь, это же не я перегородил тебе дорогу, пока ты спокойно шел сдаваться в руки правосудию.  
Хибари фыркнул.  
— Готов на что угодно, лишь бы избежать поражения?  
— Поражения? — переспросил Мукуро, нехорошо прищурившись. — Послушай-ка, бамбино...  
Закончить он не успел — в полуметре от его головы просвистела первая пуля.  
— Почти в цель, — прокомментировал Мукуро. — Если бы цель была размером со слона. — Он повернулся к Хибари. — Эти брюки что, так сильно меня полнят?  
Хибари окинул его оценивающим взглядом.  
— Хм, — только и проронил он в ответ.

Мукуро уже готов был возмутиться, но в этот момент Хибари толкнул его за капот и сам юркнул следом, чтобы скрыться от града пуль.  
— Надеюсь, Каваллоне раздобыл преступными путями достаточно денег, чтобы хватило на новый феррари, — задумчиво проговорил Мукуро, привалившись спиной к колесу с новеньким блестящим литым диском и пытаясь отдышаться. — Передай ему, в следующий раз пусть лучше сразу берет бронированную.

Они сидели на обочине, спиной к дороге, и подбирающихся к ним с двух сторон полицейских видно не было — только бесконечное поле уже слегка пожухлой травы, которую шевелил легкий ветерок, и синее-синее небо. Это был бы подходящий момент, чтобы насладиться пейзажем, если бы у Мукуро не болела так сильно нога.  
— Кажется, из-за тебя я только что вывихнул лодыжку, — досадливо поморщившись, вздохнул он.  
— Они не соответствуют установленным правилам. Слишком тесные, — откликнулся Кёя, присев рядом на нагретый солнцем асфальт и задумчиво вертя в руках беретту.  
Мукуро подумал, что, наверное, из-за грохота стрельбы временно стал плохо слышать.  
— Что, прости?  
— Твои брюки, — пояснил Хибари. — Придется тебе от них избавиться.  
Мукуро недоверчиво уставился на него.  
— Что, прямо сейчас?

Хибари не успел ответить: один из полицейских выскочил на них из-за феррари. Должно быть, заметил, что они не отстреливаются, а значит, вряд ли вооружены. Зачем-то заслонив собой Мукуро, Хибари хладнокровно поднял беретту и несколько раз подряд спустил курок. 

Но выстрелов вслед за этим не последовало.  
Мукуро запоздало понял, почему: это была та самая беретта, которую он сам же недавно создал с помощью иллюзий.  
У Хибари не было времени, чтобы как-то отреагировать, и полицейский успел со всего маха врезать ему прикладом по виску. Мукуро машинально подхватил его, когда он бессильно осел в пыль обочины.  
Похоже, подумал Мукуро, драться с шестерками мафии и использовать свои способности на полную катушку ему сегодня все-таки придется.

*

Придорожный отель давно требовал ремонта: краска на стенах поблекла и облупилась, некогда белая ванна демонстрировала следы ржавчины, кран не закрывался до конца, горячая вода еле текла, матрас на кровати был жестким и неудобным, и лежать на нем было все равно, что спать на полу.

Дрожа под чуть теплой водой, Мукуро смыл с себя чужую кровь и принялся одеваться, отстраненно разглядывая бледно-розовую плитку с отколотыми кое-где кусочками. Нужно было решить, что делать дальше, пока Каваллоне или кто-то другой не обнаружил их здесь. Он присел на бортик ванной, чтобы смазать пострадавшую лодыжку гелем от ушибов и наскоро забинтовать. Потом встал, стараясь не опираться на больную ногу, посмотрел в зеркало, пригладил пальцами влажные еще волосы, и вышел из ванной.

Хибари лежал на единственной в номере кровати в том же положении, в котором Мукуро его оставил. Только правая рука теперь свешивалась вниз, пальцы касались потемневшего от времени дощатого пола. Судя по всему, он так и не пришел в себя.

Слегка прихрамывая, Мукуро прошлепал босыми ногами по полу, оставляя на нем влажные лужицы следов. Бесцеремонно толкнул Хибари в сторону и уселся на освободившееся на кровати место рядом, подогнув под себя одну ногу. Хибари никак не отреагировал не его действия, даже не пошевелился. Мукуро присмотрелся к нему повнимательнее. Сейчас он казался совсем хрупким и каким-то беззащитным. Но Мукуро уже знал, что это обманчивое впечатление. Он перевел взгляд на рану у Хибари на виске. По большей части она была скрыта неровно подстриженными волосами, только на скуле виднелись темные следы запекшейся крови. 

Мукуро и сам не знал, зачем потащил его с собой. Проще всего было бы оставить в придорожной канаве. Можно было даже не убивать: в конце концов, он и правда, похоже, до сегодняшнего дня даже не подозревал о его, Мукуро, существовании. Да и теперь, что такого он смог бы рассказать о нем, чего мафия не знала раньше? Что ему можно выписать штраф за превышение скорости и что его пистолеты не всегда стреляют настоящими пулями?

Но идти на попятную было поздно. В конце концов, Мукуро стоило определенных усилий притащить его сюда. Он вспомнил выражение лица администратора отеля за стойкой, когда в маленький и тесный холл вошла худенькая девочка в коротких шортиках и с огромным рюкзаком через плечо. Девочка сняла темные очки и на плохом итальянском спросила, есть ли у них свободный номер. Пока она вписывала имя «Мэри Пикфорд» в карточку регистрации, администратор с любопытством спросил, откуда она, и Мэри рассказала, что приехала из Канады и путешествует по Европе автостопом. Только войдя в номер и закрыв за собой дверь на ключ, Мукуро уронил Кёю на кровать и снял с них обоих иллюзию. Теперь тем, кто будет их искать, придется повозиться, и Мукуро не хотел облегчать им задачу.  
Пожалуй, раз уж так вышло, стоит все-таки использовать Хибари, чтобы подобраться к Каваллоне. Но для этого надо понять, насколько они близки. 

Мукуро достал из кармана свой мобильный и набрал номер Чикусы. Тот откликнулся уже после второго гудка.  
— Мне нужна информация о семье Каваллоне, — сказал Мукуро. — О том, чем они занимаются в последнее время. И какое отношение к ним имеет Хибари Кёя, японец, на вид лет шестнадцать, внешность обычная. Для японца.  
Чикуса немного помолчал, вероятно, записывая.  
— Это все, что о нем известно? — спросил он наконец.  
Мукуро немного подумал.  
— Есть еще кое-что. Он слишком хорошо дерется для рядового члена семьи. В качестве оружия использует странные палки с рукоятками, кажется, мне когда-то уже встречались такие, но названия вспомнить не могу.  
— Тонфы? — предположил Чикуса.  
— Да, точно, — согласился Мукуро. — И еще одно.

Он наклонился над Хибари, который до сих пор не пришел в себя, и, отведя в сторону слипшиеся от крови пряди волос, осторожно коснулся раны у него на виске. Ресницы Хибари чуть дрогнули.  
— Возможно, с боссом Каваллоне их связывают довольно близкие отношения, — Мукуро задумчиво провел большим пальцем по бледной коже. — Да, я бы не стал этого исключать.  
— Я понял, — спокойно произнес Чикуса. И после короткой паузы добавил: — Когда мы снова сможем к вам присоединиться?  
Мукуро вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кровати.  
— Не начинай сначала. Пока мафия плотно сидит у нас на хвосте, вы будете мне только мешать. 

— Но мы могли бы помочь, — осторожно заметил Чикуса. — Вы сказали, что мы должны отвлекать внимание на себя. Но никто уже не верит, что Ланчия — настоящий Рокудо Мукуро. Здесь ничего не происходит. Мафия давно про нас забыла, теперь они гоняются только за вами.  
— Ты ошибаешься. В мафии полно идиотов, готовых поверить во что угодно.  
— Но…  
— Давай без «но», — свел брови Мукуро. — Я обдумываю новый план. Но пока он не готов, все, что от вас требуется — сидеть тихо и не высовываться. Иначе снова окажетесь в тюрьме, а вы пока еще нужны мне здесь. Все, чао.

Он бросил телефон на кровать и снова посмотрел на Кёю.  
— С подчиненными вечно такая морока, — пожаловался он вслух. Хибари никак не отреагировал, и Мукуро снова наклонился над ним. — Слушай, ты прямо как спящая красавица, которую разбудит только поцелуй прекрасного принца.  
Мукуро перевел взгляд на слегка приоткрытые губы.  
— Хм, — он почти неосознанно наклонился ниже. В этот момент Хибари внезапно отрыл глаза.  
— Я кусаюсь, — предупредил он.  
Мукуро рассмеялся и снова сел ровно.  
— Кто бы сомневался.  
Хибари огляделся по сторонам.  
— Что ты делаешь в моей кровати? — наконец поинтересовался он.  
— Вообще-то, это моя кровать. Вернее, формально это кровать Мэри Пикфорд.  
Хибари не стал спрашивать, что еще за Мэри Пикфорд. Вместо этого он сказал:  
— Где мои тонфы?  
— Вон на полу валяются, — Мукуро спустил с кровати ногу, чтобы пнуть ближайшую к нему палку. — Только зачем они тебе сейчас? Собираешься использовать вместо костылей?  
— Нет, хочу продолжить нашу игру.

Мукуро, уже уставший чему-либо удивляться, поднялся и обреченно направился за трезубцем.  
— Ладно. Ты сам напросился. Хотя я бы предпочел сначала поужинать, я весь день ничего не ел.  
Хибари приподнялся на локте, пристально глядя на то, как он идет.  
— Что у тебя с ногой?  
Мукуро перекинул трезубец из левой руки в правую. Посмотрел на забинтованную лодыжку.  
— Подвернул, когда ты меня толкнул, героически спасая от пуль. Забыл уже?  
Хибари разочарованно отвел глаза.  
— Я не стану драться с раненым. Это будет слишком просто.  
— С раненым? — Мукуро закатил глаза. — А то, что ты сам только что очнулся, наверняка получив сотрясение мозга, это ничего?  
— Я намного сильнее тебя, — пояснил Хибари. — Такие мелочи меня не остановят.  
— Ага, конечно, — ухмыльнулся Мукуро. — Только это не я сегодня полдня провалялся в отключке из-за одного удара.  
Хибари снова взглянул на него, сердито нахмурив брови.  
— Я не валялся в отключке. Я спал.  
— Серьезно? Наверное, тебе снилось что-то очень приятное, раз ты так не хотел просыпаться, — Мукуро насмешливо улыбнулся.  
— Да, очень. Рассказать?  
— Ну давай. Только, чур, не опускать все волнующие подробности.  
— Мне снилось, как я тебя убиваю, — ухмыльнулся Хибари.  
Мукуро скривился и отвернулся, потянувшись за своей курткой.  
— Я передумал, подробности ни к чему. Собираюсь пойти поесть, и не хочу, чтобы твои кровожадные сны портили мне аппетит. 

У самой двери он обернулся.  
— Пойдешь со мной? Или ты надеешься, что в этом отеле работает доставка в номера? Не хочется тебя разочаровывать, но даже если она и работает, вряд ли они принесут клубнику со сливками багажу Мэри Пикфорд.

*

Ближайшим местом, где можно было перекусить, оказалась забегаловка у автозаправки. Идти до нее пришлось минут двадцать вдоль трассы. Мимо проносились редкие автомобили, в траве стрекотали цикады. Короткие итальянские сумерки превращались в вечер, и когда Мукуро с Хибари добрались до автозаправки, уже окончательно стемнело.  
У Мукуро от долгой ходьбы снова разнылась больная лодыжка, и чтобы отвлечься от неприятных ощущений, он, едва открыв дверь забегаловки, начал строить планы по истреблению очередной мафиозной семьи, имевшей несчастье оказаться него на пути.

— Итак, рассказывай, — обратился он к Хибари, когда они уселись за столик у окна. — Тот блондинчик, которого я нечаянно лишил средства передвижения, действительно босс Каваллоне?  
Хибари коротко кивнул, глядя не на него, а на немолодую официантку в коротком мятом переднике, которая уже стояла возле их столика с блокнотом в руках, терпеливо ожидая заказа. Они были здесь едва ли не единственными посетителями, и на скорость обслуживания жаловаться не приходилось.  
— Откуда ты его знаешь? — продолжил Мукуро, не обращая внимания на официантку.  
— Какая разница? — пожал плечами Хибари. — Мы пришли сюда есть или обсуждать Каваллоне?  
— Приятная беседа улучшает аппетит, — философски заметил Мукуро. — Так как вы познакомились? Расскажи, я люблю романтические истории, они здорово скрашивают такие скучные вечера, как этот.  
Он откинулся на спинку стула и принялся рассеянно вертеть в руках салфетку, складывая ее на манер оригами.  
Официантка начала постукивать карандашом по блокноту.  
— Вы готовы сделать заказ, синьор? — обратилась она к Хибари по-итальянски.  
Мукуро готов был поспорить, что кроме «синьор» тот не понял ни слова, но, тем не менее, не моргнув глазом, произнес с жутким японским акцентом:  
— Гамбургер.  
Официантка покачала головой.  
— У нас нет гамбургеров. Может быть, панини вас устроит?  
Хибари только слегка сдвинул брови в ответ. Интернациональные слова из его словарного запаса, похоже, подошли к концу.  
— Панини вполне подойдет, — сжалился Мукуро. — И паста, любая, которую у вас умеют прилично готовить. А еще добавьте кофе для меня и молочный коктейль для моего друга, его растущий организм нуждается в протеинах.  
Хибари покосился на него с подозрением, и Мукуро подмигнул ему:  
— Забочусь о твоем правильном питании. Так что там насчет Каваллоне?

Официантка ушла, оставив их наедине. Хибари сложил руки на груди.  
— Он нашел меня в школе, сказал, что хочет научить кое-чему.  
Мукуро поморщился.  
— Кажется, я догадываюсь, что было потом. Он отвел тебя к себе в отель?..  
— Если знаешь, зачем спрашиваешь?  
— Несложно было догадаться. В мафии полно подобных извращенцев.  
Хибари на это ничего не ответил, и Мукуро продолжил:  
— И что, ты так его впечатлил, что он не смог с тобой расстаться и привез с собой в Италию?

Подошедшая официантка поставила перед Хибари молочный коктейль, и тот с подозрением уставился на него, игнорируя прозвучавший вопрос.  
Пока он изучал коктейль, Мукуро изучал его. Что такого мог увидеть Каваллоне в этом невысоком невзрачном мальчике, чтобы потащить его за собой через полмира? Мукуро подпер щеку ладонью, задумчиво разглядывая своего нового знакомого. Тот сидел, чуть склонив голову, так что отросшая челка падала на чуть вздернутый нос, вызывая непреодолимое желание взлохматить ее.  
Словно прочитав эти мысли, Хибари вскинул голову и с вызовом встретил его взгляд, будто предупреждая: «только попробуй». Мукуро улыбнулся. Когда он смотрел вот так, как сейчас... Ну хорошо, Мукуро готов был признать, что что-то такое в нем было. Особенно если поставить его на колени и...  
— Что? — раздраженно спросил Хибари.  
— Ничего, — пожал плечами Мукуро. — Гадаю, что у тебя за проблемы с коктейлем. Я полагаю, как обращаться с соломинкой ты знаешь? Один конец берешь в рот, — нарочито медленно произнес он, рассеянно чертя пальцем дорожку на гладкой поверхности стола и не сводя с Хибари многозначительного взгляда, — другой вставляешь в…  
— Ваш заказ, синьоры.  
Мукуро пришлось отвлечься на пасту, и когда он снова взглянул на Хибари, тот уже двигал коктейль вместе с соломинкой на его половину стола.  
— Что, не любишь сладкое? — рассмеялся Мукуро. Разорвал бумажную обертку, вытащил соломинку и принялся потягивать коктейль как ни в чем не бывало. Потом поднял глаза на Хибари, не выпуская соломинку изо рта.  
— Вкусно. Ты точно не хочешь?

Хибари, судя по уже приоткрытому рту, собирался что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал. Вместо этого он придвинул к себе тарелку с пастой, и тут же наклонился над ней, так, что Мукуро даже не мог разглядеть, действительно ли его скулы тронул чуть заметный румянец, или ему просто показалось из-за плохого освещения.  
— Эй, паста моя! — возмутился Мукуро.

— В коктейле и так слишком много калорий, — нравоучительным тоном заявил Хибари. — А ты недавно переживал из-за своей фигуры.  
Мукуро открыл рот. И снова его закрыл.  
— Просто забочусь о твоем правильном питании, — ухмыльнулся Хибари. Он был явно очень доволен собой.  
Мукуро вновь обрел душевное равновесие, когда пасту спасать было уже поздно. Пришлось заказывать вторую.

За едой он то и дело поглядывал на Хибари, пока тот вгрызался в панини. Старался запомнить его привычки, какие-то мелочи, которые могли бы оказаться полезными, когда он завладеет его телом. Возможно, уже сегодня. Если для Каваллоне этот Кёя действительно что-то значил, наверняка их найдут очень скоро, поэтому тянуть нельзя. Не то, чтобы ему хотелось с этим тянуть. Не то, чтобы ему нравилось общество Хибари Кёи. Просто он так давно не виделся с Кеном, с Чикусой и с остальными. Он не привык оставаться один так долго, и ему было банально скучно. Да, именно так. В этом было все дело.

Радио, игравшее старые хиты, внезапно смолкло. В наступившей тишине отчетливо раздавался звон посуды у барной стойки и шарканье официантки, лениво протиравшей соседний столик. На мгновение оторвавшись от еды, Хибари сердито покосился на Мукуро, и тот понял, что его пристальное внимание не осталось незамеченным.  
— Кёя… Я тебя смущаю?  
— Ты меня раздражаешь.  
Рядом со ртом у него осталось красное пятнышко от соуса. Мукуро машинально потянулся, чтобы его вытереть, но вовремя заметил взгляд Хибари и отдернул руку.  
— Хочешь остаться без пальцев?  
У Мукуро на языке уже вертелась сотня издевательских ответов, но неожиданно для самого себя он вдруг сказал просто:  
— У тебя соус. Вот здесь.

Пока Хибари вытирал рот салфеткой, Мукуро подозвал официантку, чтобы расплатиться по счету последней наличностью. Лучше не ждать до возвращения в отель. Как только они отойдут от автозаправки и останутся одни, он завладеет телом Хибари, и все будет кончено.  
Хотя о чем это он, все еще только начнется. Он же пока даже не успел решить, что именно сделает с Каваллоне. Эта семья была недостаточно влиятельной, чтобы развязать полноценную войну в мире мафии, но может быть…

Уже в дверях у него зазвонил телефон. Мукуро ответил, выходя на улицу. Хибари ждал его в пятне электрического света, льющегося из окон кафе. Мукуро остановился в паре шагов.  
Звонил Чикуса.

— Ты уже выяснил все, о чем я просил? — он был немного удивлен. Чикуса обычно работал быстро, но не настолько.  
— Пока нет, — Чикуса помолчал немного. — М.М. вышла на связь.  
— Вот как? — тут же заинтересовался Мукуро. — Новости хорошие?  
— Она просила передать, что все готово. Действовать надо незамедлительно. Она будет ждать вас в условленном месте.  
Это все меняло. На его крючок попала крупная рыба, а значит, семейство Каваллоне могло спать спокойно. Пока.  
— Отлично. Узнай, как проще всего… — Мукуро покосился на Хибари. Тот стоял, даже не глядя в его сторону, словно беседа его совсем не интересовала. Электрический свет резко вычерчивал его хмурый профиль.  
На всякий случай Мукуро все равно отвернулся и прикрыл рот рукой.  
— Как проще всего долететь до Ниццы, чтобы к вечеру завтрашнего дня уже быть там. Из Катании — аэропорт Палермо может быть под колпаком, да и затеряться в нем гораздо сложнее. Проверь самые короткие стыковки.  
— Хорошо, — откликнулся Чикуса. — Я все сделаю.  
Мукуро убрал руку от трубки и сказал уже значительно громче:  
— Ладно, детка, я сейчас занят. Если найдешь минутку, кинь мне смс.  
— Понял. Я сообщу номер рейса и время, — сказал Чикуса, прежде чем отключиться.

Смс-ка пришла поздней ночью. Вылет из аэропорта Фонтанаросса в 15-10 по местному времени, короткая стыковка в Риме, и в 18-30 он уже будет в Ницце.  
Мукуро вздохнул. Второй день подряд выспаться никак не получалось. Стараясь не разбудить Хибари, дремавшего на противоположной стороне кровати, он поднялся и побрел в ванную, собираясь привести себя в порядок и незаметно выскользнуть из номера, пока тот не проснулся. Но когда он вышел из душа, Хибари уже стоял у окна, бесстрастно глядя на светлеющее небо.

— Собрался куда-то? — спросил он, даже не повернувшись.  
— С чего ты взял?  
Хибари не ответил.  
Мукуро подошел к нему и встал рядом.  
— На самом деле, да. Хочу убраться поскорее из этой дыры. Здесь я — легкая мишень.  
— И куда мы направимся?  
— Мы? — осторожно переспросил Мукуро, покосившись на него.  
— Если ты готов признать свое поражение…  
— Что? — Мукуро рассмеялся, движением головы откинул влажные волосы, упавшие на лоб. — Тебе никогда не говорили, что ты очаровательно самонадеян?  
— То есть, ты не собираешься убегать? — наконец повернулся к нему Хибари.  
— От кого, от тебя? — Мукуро растянул губы в усмешке. — Не льсти себе, Хибари Кёя.  
Хибари промолчал. Он стоял, чуть склонив голову набок, и пристально смотрел на него, словно ожидал еще чего-то.  
— Что? Так и будешь весь день стоять? Душ свободен, давай скорее.  
Он хмыкнул и пожал плечами. И уже по пути в ванную бросил:  
— Я не дам тебе сбежать.

Когда дверь за ним закрылась, Мукуро подхватил свою куртку, и потянулся за мобильным, лежащим на столе. Рядом с ним валялся телефон Кёи. Мукуро бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь ванной. Она была по-прежнему закрыта, из-за нее уже раздавался шум воды. Подняв чужой телефон, Мукуро присел на краешек стола. Шестьдесят семь пропущенных вызовов, и все с одного номера. Он нажал клавишу автоматического набора.  
— Кёя? — тут же откликнулся Каваллоне. — Наконец-то, я звонил тебе...  
— Шестьдесят семь раз. Это не Кёя, это Рокудо Мукуро.

— Чего ты хочешь? — после короткой паузы произнес Каваллоне уже совершенно другим тоном.  
— Утопить мафию в ее собственной крови, включая тебя и всех, кто тебе дорог.  
Каваллоне вздохнул.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я стану…  
— Нет? Жаль. Ну тогда хотя бы рассчитайся за мой номер в отеле, а то я в данный момент немного стеснен в средствах, — Мукуро продиктовал адрес и назвал номер, в котором они остановились. Потом на мгновение прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь. Вода в ванной еще шумела.  
— Твой Кёя будет ждать тебя здесь, — добавил он. — Передай ему, что мы с ним непременно доиграем. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

До Термини-Имересе Мукуро добрался на попутке, там позаимствовал у кого-то маленький фиат и продолжил путь с комфортом. По автостраде до Катании было чуть больше двух часов езды.  
За эти два часа он несколько раз оборачивался, чтобы проверить, не спит ли кто-то нечаянно прихваченный на заднем сидении. Пару раз он возвращался мыслями в номер в придорожном отеле. Кёя, должно быть, уже воссоединился там со своим Каваллоне, и сейчас они возвращались в Палермо. А может быть, нет. Может быть, Каваллоне не утерпел и на радостях решил согрешить с ним прямо на кровати Мэри Пикфорд.  
Мукуро крепче сжал руль и вдавил педаль газа. Это не имело к нему ровным счетом никакого отношения. Нужно было сосредоточиться на деле.

Когда он приехал в аэропорт, регистрацию на нужный ему рейс еще не объявили. Прежде, чем направиться к стойкам продажи билетов, он остановился на минутку у киоска с газетами и шоколадками, чтобы купить пачку чипсов. Интересно, что бы сказал Хибари Кёя о его правильном питании, будь он рядом в этот момент.  
Билеты за стойкой продавала очаровательная девушка в форменной одежде. Мукуро даже жалко было пудрить ей мозги — она так мило ему улыбалась, что, казалось, и так выписала бы любой билет без денег и документов, которых у него не было.  
— Фонтанаросса — Фьюмичино — Лазурный берег. Билет в одну сторону на одного пассажира, оплата наличными, — подытожила она, глядя на Мукуро потухшими глазами, после того, как он объяснил, что от нее требуется. — Все верно?

— На двух пассажиров, — послышалось сзади с кошмарным акцентом. Мукуро резко обернулся.  
На него, вскинув бровь, смотрел Хибари Кёя. Умытый, причесанный, в чистой, словно с иголочки, одежде.  
— Так нечестно, — Мукуро потер пальцами виски, чувствуя первые признаки подступающей мигрени. — Как ты узнал, что я здесь?  
— Поиграл с твоим мобильным, пока ты был в ванной.  
— Что?! У тебя есть хоть немного уважения к чужой личной жизни?  
— Можно подумать, ты не сделал того же, — равнодушно пожал плечами Кёя.  
— Но я не читал твои смс, — возразил Мукуро.  
— Твое упущение.  
— Как ты вообще здесь оказался?  
— Прилетел.  
— Но ведь…  
Мукуро непонимающе посмотрел в сторону зоны прилетов.  
— На вертолете.  
— Что, прости?  
Он снова повернулся к Хибари.  
— Я воспользовался личным вертолетом Каваллоне.  
— А Каваллоне что, не возражал?  
Хибари снова пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Не было времени спросить.  
— Ты ненормальный, тебе это известно?  
Хибари ничего не ответил, и Мукуро вздохнул.  
— У меня нет выбора, да? Ты так и будешь меня преследовать, пока не убедишься, что я гораздо сильнее тебя?  
— Нет, пока ты не убедишься в обратном, — поправил его Хибари.

Кроме мигрени, этот ответ вызвал у Мукуро какое-то другое чувство. У него не было времени разбираться, какое именно, но оно оказалось неожиданно приятным. Мукуро улыбнулся.  
— А Каваллоне?  
— С ним я тоже разберусь. Но сначала с тобой.  
— Я не про это, — отмахнулся Мукуро. — Он знает, где ты?  
— Скорее всего.  
— Тогда нам нужно поторопиться, — Мукуро повернулся к девушке за стойкой, продолжавшей смотреть на них стеклянными глазами. — Простите, кажется, нам все-таки нужно два билета.  
Она только кивнула, прежде чем начать заносить данные с несуществующих документов.

— А это что? — вдруг сказал Хибари за его плечом.  
— Где? — обернулся Мукуро.  
Хибари выхватил у него чипсы.  
— В них слишком много канцерогенов. Это вредно, — пояснил он, разорвав пачку и забросив пару штук себе в рот. — Так что я это конфискую.  
— Если бы я знал, — с чувством произнес Мукуро, — что меня ожидает, когда я садился в тот феррари, я бы разогнался на нем до предела и въехал в первую попавшуюся стену. Чтобы не мучиться.  
Хибари ухмыльнулся так, словно ему сделали лучший из возможных комплиментов, и продолжил хрустеть чипсами.


	2. Часть вторая

_I did my best to drive you crazy  
You just captured me like it was  
Armed robbery_

 

Старенькая ауди, которая оказалась самой легкой добычей на парковке аэропорта, заглохла на безлюдной деревенской дороге, в нескольких милях от ближайшей бензоколонки. Чертыхаясь, Мукуро выбрался из нее, открыл крышку капота и мрачно уставился внутрь. Если бы заменить забарахлившую деталь качественной иллюзией, этого монстра наверняка удалось бы завести. Но в моторах Мукуро разбирался примерно так же, как в сигнализациях, и что именно там отказало, было для него загадкой. Заслонив ладонью глаза от бьющего в них солнца, он бросил взгляд на Хибари. Тот продолжал сидеть в машине, наслаждаясь пока еще работающим кондиционером. За безуспешными попытками Мукуро разобраться в поломке он следил с нескрываемым удовольствием.  
Мукуро прищурился.  
— Что-то ничего не выходит, — провозгласил он очевидное. Невинно вздохнул, окинул взглядом содержимое капота еще раз. — Видно, придется тебе выйти и подтолкнуть эту развалюху сзади, пока я буду пытаться ее завести.

Всласть насладиться помрачневшим выражением лица Хибари ему помешал кабриолет, притормозивший рядом.  
— Помощь не нужна?  
Мукуро обернулся. За рулем сидел, улыбаясь во весь рот, молодой человек, по виду ненамного старше их самих, со странной татуировкой на щеке. Легкий ветерок трепал растрепанные белые волосы, пока незнакомец, прищурившись, смотрел на него и ждал ответа. 

Он обратился к ним по-итальянски, понял вдруг Мукуро. Не по-французски.  
— О, вы тоже из Италии? Синьор...  
— Бьякуран Джессо. Можете звать меня просто Бьякуран, — незнакомец снова сверкнул ослепительной улыбкой, и внезапно подмигнул Мукуро.  
Тот улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Леонардо Липпи, — сходу придумал он. — С вашей стороны так любезно предложить нам помощь.  
— Не за что. Я люблю помогать людям.  
Бьякуран выбрался из машины, легко перемахнув через дверцу, и подошел поближе.  
— Двигатель заглох?  
Мукуро стер со лба испарину тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Похоже на то. А вы разбираетесь в моторах?  
— О, я разбираюсь во многих вещах, — загадочно улыбнулся Бьякуран, прежде чем нырнуть под откинутую крышку капота. Мукуро придвинулся ближе, с любопытством наблюдая за его действиями.  
— Похоже, проблема в системе зажигания, — заметил Бьякуран спустя пару минут. Он повернулся к Мукуро и окинул его внимательным взглядом.  
— Что у вас с глазом, Леонардо? — вдруг спросил он — Ведь это не линзы?  
Мукуро резко выпрямился, отстраняясь.  
— Это с детства. Знаете, люди с разноцветными глазами на самом деле не редкость, просто многие обычно не сразу замечают. Только при определенном освещении.  
Бьякуран тоже выпрямился, отряхивая руки.  
— Это любопытно, — ответил он, улыбаясь какой-то одному ему понятной шутке. — Вам очень идет, Лео. Ничего, что я вас так называю?  
— Ничего, меня многие так называют.  
— Неужели? — Бьякуран мелодично рассмеялся. — Знаешь, Лео, а ты мне даже нравишься. Уверен, если мы познакомимся поближе…

Он был какой-то странный. Мукуро попытался вспомнить, не приходилось ли ему раньше слышать фамилию Джессо. Вряд ли она могла иметь отношение к какой-то влиятельной мафиозной семье, Мукуро знал их все наперечет. Мелкая сошка? Непохоже. В любом случае, что-то ему подсказывало, что не стоит продолжать знакомство. Может, это была интуиция, а может, вид Хибари, который вылез из машины и стоял, глядя на них в упор. Одной рукой он вцепился в дверцу так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, а второй уже сжимал рукоять тонфы.  
— Но вот я, похоже, не слишком нравлюсь твоему другу, — заметил Бьякуран, который тоже увидел выражение лица Хибари. Тот смотрел на него так, словно хотел порубить живьем на мелкие кусочки — и не просто хотел, а уже планировал в деталях.  
— Не обращайте на него внимания, он немного дикий и совсем не говорит по-итальянски. А так — вполне безобидный. Просто немного расстроился из-за поломки.

Хибари шагнул вперед.  
Несмотря на свое оптимистичное заявление о безобидности, Мукуро быстро двинулся навстречу и, предупреждающе опустив ладони ему на плечи, шепнул по-японски:  
— Не лезь, ради бога, я сам все сделаю.  
Хибари дернулся было, но Мукуро уже выпустил его и снова повернулся к Бьякурану.  
— Так что, получается, с машиной все совсем плохо? Ничего нельзя сделать?  
— Нет, почему же. Можно попытать счастья и покопаться в системе зажигания. Но если вас интересует мое мнение, проще будет добраться до Монте-Карло и попытать счастья в одном из казино. Если повезет, выигрыша хватит на новую машину. Этой все равно одна дорога, на свалку.  
— Мы как раз в Монте-Карло и направлялись, — быстро сказал Мукуро. — Но…  
— Подбросить вас? — с улыбкой предложил Бьякуран, прежде чем Мукуро успел сам попросить его об этом.  
— А вам тоже в ту сторону? Надо же, как удачно.  
Он улыбнулся Бьякурану и бросил предупреждающий взгляд на Хибари. Тот нервно дернул плечом.  
— Да, я отчего-то сразу понял, что нам с тобой по пути, Лео. 

Хибари снова шагнул вперед, и Мукуро пришлось ненавязчиво подтолкнуть его в противоположную сторону — к кадиллаку. Хибари скрипнул зубами, но все же послушался.  
— Я только вещи из машины заберу, — сказал Мукуро, убедившись, что Хибари направился к машине Бьякурана.  
Вещей было совсем немного, Мукуро привык путешествовать налегке. Он подхватил трезубец.  
— Забавная штука, — заметил Бьякуран, уже успевший вернуться к своему автомобилю. — И острая, наверное. Не боишься пораниться?  
— Нет. Это так, театральный реквизит, — нашелся Мукуро. Покидав все на заднее сидение к Хибари, он занял место рядом с Бьякураном.  
Тот сразу повернулся к нему, дружески закинул руку на спинку его сиденья.  
— Вот как? Я тоже люблю театр. Может быть, нам стоит поставить что-нибудь вместе?   
— А?   
Мысли Мукуро были заняты подозрительно притихшим на заднем сидении Хибари Кёей. Он чувствовал затылком буравящий спину взгляд, который не предвещал ничего хорошего. Но Бьякурана зловещая аура, повисшая в машине, казалось, совсем не смущала.  
— Я говорю, мы могли бы поставить что-нибудь вместе. Уверен, у нас получится произвести впечатление на публику. Все будут рукоплескать стоя, — он заговорщически подмигнул Мукуро, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания.

Мукуро чувствовал, что времени на раздумья не остается, предпринимать что-то нужно скорее, пока Хибари себя еще сдерживает. Очевидно было, что он делает это с огромным трудом — хотя откуда в нем проснулась вдруг такая жажда крови, оставалось только гадать. 

— Я, кажется, забыл в машине зонтик, — отчаянно сказал Мукуро первое, что пришло в голову.  
Уже готовый ехать, Бьякуран убрал ногу с педали газа, откинулся на спинку сиденья и с любопытством посмотрел на него.  
— Зонтик?  
— Да, зонтик, — не моргнув глазом, подтвердил Мукуро.  
— На небе ведь ни облачка.  
— Сейчас да, но я чувствую, что гроза может разразиться в любой момент. Тучи уже собираются на горизонте.  
— Хм. Надо же, какой ты, оказывается, чувствительный, Лео.   
— Я сейчас, — вместо ответа произнес Мукуро, делая вид, что собирается выбраться из машины. — Только заберу его и вернусь.  
Но вместо того, чтобы выйти, он вдруг поморщился якобы от боли и схватился за поврежденную лодыжку.  
— А, черт! Подвернул, кажется.  
— Что, снова? — весело поинтересовался Бьякуран. Потом пояснил: — Я заметил, что ты немного прихрамываешь на эту ногу.

Ну ладно, это была не самая оригинальная идея, когда-либо приходившая ему в голову. Мысленно Мукуро обвинил во всем Хибари, продолжавшего распускать на заднем сидении свои убийственные флюиды, которые мешали сосредоточиться.  
— Это старая травма. Все никак не заживет до конца.  
Бьякуран улыбнулся.  
— Сейчас ты, наверное, попросишь меня сходить за зонтиком?  
Мукуро едва заметно нахмурился. Именно это он и собирался сделать.  
— Если вам не сложно…  
— Давай я лучше подарю тебе свой? Вон он там, сзади валяется.  
Мукуро невольно обернулся и тут же об этом пожалел. Хибари сверкнул глазами, нашел лежащий рядом белый зонтик и протянул Мукуро острым концом вперед с таким видом, словно собирался его проткнуть. Зная его, легко можно было допустить, что так оно и было.  
Мукуро сглотнул.  
— Мой мне дорог, как память.  
— Ладно, — пожал плечами Бьякуран. — Выбор за тобой, Лео. Я бы посоветовал тебе делать его осторожнее, но ты ведь все равно не послушаешь.

Выбор? Какой еще выбор? Мукуро уже понял, что Бьякуран не так прост, как кажется, но отступать все равно было некуда.  
— Тут не из чего выбирать, — крикнул он в спину Бьякурану, когда тот вышел из машины и уже удалился на пару шагов.   
Тот обернулся и увидел, что его место за рулем занято, ключ повернут в замке зажигания и кадиллак готов в любую секунду рвануть с места. Вопреки ожиданиям Мукуро, он не стал биться в истерике и размахивать руками, пытаясь их остановить.   
— Отчаянный ты парень, Лео, — спокойно сказал он. — Но мне такие нравятся. Жаль, что и в этом мире мы не смогли найти общий язык.  
Мукуро нахмурился было, но потом пожал плечами. Кто знает, что там в голове у здешних миллионеров. Лучше не задумываться об этом слишком сильно, а то, чего доброго, тоже умом тронешься. Он нажал на педаль газа.  
Бьякуран только стоял на дороге, засунув руки в карманы белоснежных брюк, и безмятежно улыбался. Чтобы стереть эту улыбку с его лица, Мукуро чуть подал назад, выхватил из рук у Кёи зонтик и бросил ему.  
— На случай, если дождь все-таки пойдет. Хотя на небе ни облачка, так что это вряд ли, — крикнул он напоследок.  
Уже в зеркало заднего вида Мукуро увидел, как Бьякуран покачал головой и махнул им на прощание.

*

Беседа не клеилась. В третий раз спросив у Хибари: "Ну как, ловко я его?" и получив в ответ лишь ледяное молчание, Мукуро начал ощущать, как чувство законной гордости понемногу начинает сменяться раздражением.  
— Да что с тобой такое? — не выдержал он.  
Хибари даже не взглянул на него.  
Мукуро пожал плечами. Понять, что там в голове у Хибари Кёи, порой было еще сложнее, чем догадаться, что на уме у здешних миллионеров.

Когда они добрались до Монако, уже стемнело. На улицах Монте-Карло кадиллак не бросался в глаза, дорогие машины встречались тут на каждом шагу. Это было на руку Мукуро: он не хотел раньше времени привлекать к себе внимание.  
Припарковавшись на набережной, где у причала, залитого вечерними огнями, покачивались десятки яхт, и больших, и поменьше, Мукуро выбрался из машины под свет фонарей. Развернул карту, чтобы найти по ней путь к какому-нибудь не слишком дорогому отелю. С воды дул легкий ветерок, ласкающий кожу прохладой после целого дня, проведенного под палящим солнцем.

Хибари вышел из машины вслед за ним — дверца резко хлопнула. Мукуро решил не обращать внимания на его странные перепады настроения, поэтому даже не обернулся, погрузившись в изучение карты. Отвлекся он, только когда совсем рядом кто-то высокомерно произнес:  
— Скажите им убрать машину.  
Тут же послышался грубоватый окрик:  
— Эй ты! Тут запрещено парковаться, это место синьора. Так что давай за руль и...  
Когда Мукуро оторвался от карты и обернулся, говоривший уже лежал на асфальте, корчась и хватаясь руками за колено. Какой-то хлыщ в светлом костюме стоял чуть поодаль у своей машины и с неудовольствием взирал на происходящее. Мукуро покосился мельком на его модный розовый шарфик, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Хибари. Тот не стоял без дела. Телохранители хлыща — включая того, который уже валялся на земле, Мукуро насчитал пятерых, — окружили его плотным кольцом. Каждый из них казался раза в два здоровее хрупкого и невысокого японца, но того это, похоже, ни капли не смущало.

Он дрался, как одержимый, словно накопившееся в нем за день напряжение наконец нашло выход. Тонфы стремительно мелькали, ловя электрический вечерний свет, и каждый удар находил цель. Противники пытались остановить этот смертельный танец, один из них подкрался сзади, попытался схватить Хибари поперек груди. Фары проезжающей мимо машины выхватили из темноты бледное лицо, упрямо сжатые губы. На мгновение их с Мукуро взгляды встретились.

Потом челка упала Хибари на глаза. Он рванулся из рук громилы, одновременно изо всех сил загнав тонфу ему под дых, и отскочил в сторону, тяжело дыша. Почти все его противники были повержены: большинство уже валялось на земле, и только один, покачиваясь, пытался устоять на ногах.  
Мукуро вспомнил, что не хотел привлекать внимания, только когда услышал приближающийся вой полицейских сирен. По пути приложив одного из громил, начавшего было поднимать голову, о капот кадиллака, Мукуро схватил Хибари за руку и рванул прочь. Как только они скрылись в одном из полутемных переулков, Хибари тут же выдернул руку и отшатнулся к противоположной стене.  
Оба часто и тяжело дышали.

Мукуро прижал палец к губам, предлагая не шуметь, и осторожно выглянул из-за угла на улицу. Деревья на набережной заслоняли обзор, но, насколько он мог судить, полицейские сейчас были заняты тем, что приводили в чувство валявшихся на асфальте громил. Хлыща нигде не было видно.  
Оставалось только улучить момент, чтобы выбраться из переулка незамеченными и пешком добраться до отеля.  
Восстанавливая в памяти найденный недавно на карте маршрут, Мукуро снова привалился к холодной стене дома, скрывавшей их от чужих глаз.  
— Ф-фух, теперь... — он осекся, наткнувшись на взгляд Хибари.

Тот стоял, наполовину скрытый тенью, и смотрел на него в упор, не моргая. После драки вид у него был тот еще, подол рубашки выбился из брюк, одна манжета почти оторвалась и болталась на честном слове, пуговиц не хватало, воротник сбился, волосы торчали в разные стороны. И судя по выражению его лица, несмотря на драку, его так до сих пор и не отпустило.  
У Мукуро вылетело из головы все, что он собирался сказать. Хибари смотрел на него так, что весь мир сузился до этого грязного переулка, до поблескивающих в темноте глаз, упрямой линии вздернутого подбородка, крошечного пятнышка крови на щеке.  
Не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает, Мукуро протянул руку, чтобы, осторожно придержав его за скулу, стереть это пятнышко большим пальцем.  
Хибари вдруг дернулся под рукой, и Мукуро успел рассеянно подумать, что он сейчас, наверное, осуществит свою угрозу и оставит его без пальцев, прежде чем чужой рот накрыл его губы.  
От неожиданности он обхватил резко подавшегося вперед Хибари за плечи, просто чтобы удержать равновесие и устоять на ногах. Правда, это все равно удалось ему не без труда: Хибари припечатал его к стене с такой силой, что Мукуро ударился затылком о каменную кладку. Из глаз полетели искры, он зажмурился от боли.  
— Черт! Что на тебя…

Он даже не мог толком спросить, что, черт возьми, происходит. Рот Хибари больше не отрывался от его рта, так, что вместо слов он мог издавать только полузадушенные стоны. Мукуро даже не знал, как это назвать — меньше всего, по его мнению, это походило на поцелуй. Скорее на взятие Бастилии. Он отстраненно гадал, целовался ли Хибари хоть с кем-нибудь раньше. Если да, этому несчастному можно было только посочувствовать. Может быть, стоило показать Хибари, как это делается у нормальных людей. Но вдруг тот расценит это как-нибудь неправильно, чего доброго, еще решит, что Мукуро его хочет. А он ведь не хочет, просто…

Он не заметил, как теплые ладони Хибари оказались у него под футболкой, они не гладили и не исследовали осторожно, нет, они лихорадочно скользили по ребрам, цеплялись за него отчаянно, сжимали до боли, оставляли синяки.   
Мукуро придерживал Хибари за плечи, успокаивающе гладил по спине, не представляя, что еще тут можно сделать. Попробовать оторвать его от себя? Рискованно, да и поступи он так, он никогда не узнает, чем все это могло бы закончиться. А ему было любопытно. Да, просто любопытно, в этом было все дело.

— Постой, подожди немного… — выдавил он, наконец, когда Хибари оставил в покое его рот, чтобы припасть губами к горлу, целуя, или нет, скорее кусая, нежную кожу у основания шеи.  
Мукуро понял, что ждать Хибари сейчас расположен меньше всего, когда тот прижался к нему всем телом, заставив ощутить свое возбуждение. От неожиданности Мукуро замер, и Хибари вдруг тоже остановился. Потом медленно провел языком по следу от собственного недавнего укуса, то ли неловко извиняясь, то ли спрашивая разрешения, то ли — скорее всего — предупреждая, что будет, если Мукуро не позволит ему продолжить. Мукуро втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Твою мать, — простонал он. — Черт с тобой, ладно. Иди сюда.

Хибари тут же прижался еще сильнее, потерся об него, словно дикий зверь. Одной рукой Мукуро крепче обхватил его за плечи и притянул к себе, а второй начал расстегивать ремень на его брюках. Сделать это оказалось непросто, потому что Хибари был слишком близко и никак не хотел отстраняться даже на минуту. Когда Мукуро это, наконец, удалось, потребовалось всего несколько ритмичных движений рукой, чтобы помочь ему кончить.  
Зачем-то продолжая придерживать Хибари, Мукуро наскоро вытер руку о подол его рубашки. Эта тряпка все равно уже никуда не годилась.  
Окружающий мир медленно возвращался на свои места, напоминая о себе громкими сигналами машин, чьим-то смехом, доносящимся с соседней улочки, ароматом цветущих апельсиновых деревьев.

Чувствуя, как подгибаются колени, Мукуро медленно сполз по стене, усевшись прямо на грязный асфальт. Хибари последовал его примеру, только сел чуть поодаль. Они не смотрели друг на друга.  
— Пожалуй, в этот раз, когда доберемся до отеля, стоит взять номер с двумя кроватями, — устало проговорил Мукуро в пустоту. Потом покосился на Хибари и добавил: — Или лучше два номера в разных концах отеля?

*

На следующее утро Мукуро связался с М.М., и та назначила место и время встречи.  
Хибари пришлось оставить в отеле, потому что Мукуро понятия не имел, чего теперь от него ожидать. Вдруг при виде М.М. его накроет, как при виде того типа, Бьякурана, вчера, или, и еще неизвестно, что страшнее, М.М. накроет при виде него. Мукуро не любил начинать утро со скандалов, поэтому предпочел дать Хибари возможность как следует выспаться. Может быть, это помогло бы ему успокоиться и забыть о том, что нашло на него вчера. Чем бы оно ни было.

С М.М. они встретились во французском бистро с видом на набережную. Это было одно из тех мест, в которых даже к завтраку приносят несколько вилок, а каждая порция заказанного блюда занимает от силы четверть тарелки. Несмотря на ранний час, официанты сновали мимо столиков в накрахмаленных белых рубашках, готовые исполнить любой каприз по мановению руки. М.М., судя по всему, уже успела привыкнуть к подобным заведениям, потому что принимала все это как должное.  
— Дону Ринальди, похоже, нравится тебя баловать? — заметил Мукуро, придвигая к себе блюдо с хрустящими тостами. М.М. все равно постоянно сидела на диете.  
— Ага. Но мне пришлось потрудиться, чтобы заставить этого скрягу раскошелиться.  
Она сняла темные очки и передернула плечиком.  
— Как бы там ни было, тебе довольно быстро удалось его обработать. Я и рассчитывать не мог, что получу шанс подобраться к нему так скоро.  
— Я старалась, чтобы поскорее с тобой увидеться, — подмигнула М.М., поправляя прическу.  
Мукуро подавился тостом.  
— Похлопать по спине? — предложила М.М.  
— Нет, давай лучше о деле, — откашлявшись, попросил Мукуро. — У меня не так много времени.  
М.М. недовольно сморщила лоб, но спорить не стала.  
— О деле, так о деле. Хотя времени до вечера еще предостаточно, — она посмотрела на маленькие часики, украшавшие ее запястье. Наверняка Картье или что-нибудь еще дороже. — Сегодня я пою в одном из казино…  
— Поешь? — Мукуро вскинул брови. — Разве ты не на кларнете играешь?  
— У меня много талантов, — хитро улыбнулась М.М. — Так вот, в этом казино постоянно собираются все воротилы. Ринальди, разумеется, будет там. И по слухам, Аелло тоже собирались прийти.  
— Их перемирие все еще в силе?  
— Да, но оно такое хрупкое, что любое неверное движение может его нарушить.  
Мукуро мечтательно улыбнулся.  
— Отлично.  
— Ринальди почти наверняка рано или поздно захочет остаться со мной наедине, — продолжила М.М. — Все, что нам нужно будет сделать — это…  
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.  
Мукуро запил тост апельсиновым соком и потянулся за салфеткой.  
— Да, я все уже продумала, так что.… Эй, стоп. А это что такое?  
— Что? — не понял Мукуро. Он проследил за ее сердитым взглядом. Взгляд упирался куда-то ему в шею. Странно, вроде бы крошек на воротнике не было и одежда была чистой.  
— Вот это! — она ткнула пальцем в точку чуть выше выреза его футболки. А когда сообразила, что он по-прежнему не понимает ее, вытащила из сумочки маленькое изящное зеркальце и сунула ему под нос. — Кто эта мерзкая девица?  
Мукуро повертел зеркальце в руках, разглядывая красноречивый след от засоса на своей коже. Вот черт.  
— Тварь! И как у нее наглости хватило…

Мукуро попытался вставить хоть слово, на ходу придумывая отговорки. Мафия ранила его в перестрелке? Не очень-то похоже на боевое ранение. Последствия экспериментов? Нападение одинокого вампира? Но М.М. не делала пауз, даже чтобы перевести дыхание.  
— Метит тебя, словно ты ее собственность.  
Мукуро сглотнул, ощутив, как кровь сильнее застучала в ушах от этих слов.  
— Кто бы она ни была, я лучше, — внезапно заключила М.М.  
— Конечно, — легко согласился Мукуро. — Она-то вряд ли умеет играть на кларнете.  
— Именно, — М.М. улыбнулась. — Так что не трать на нее время. И деньги.  
— У меня в кармане всего двадцать евро, — улыбнулся он в ответ, пожав плечами. — Вряд ли их хватит, чтобы удовлетворить все твои запросы.  
— Брось, мы в игорной столице Европы, и я знаю, на что ты способен.  
— О?  
— Да. Ты мог бы выиграть здесь за один вечер столько, что нам хватило бы на небольшой остров где-нибудь в Карибском бассейне. Мы бы отгрохали там роскошный особняк и жили в нем припеваючи.  
— Иногда теряясь в многочисленных спальнях, и вызывая по рации группу телохранителей, чтобы они вызволили нас, пока мы не умерли от голода и жажды?  
— Чур, телохранителей я подберу сама.  
— Разумеется.  
— И еще огромного африканца, чтобы обмахивал меня опахалом, пока я загораю на нашем пляже с пальмами и белоснежным песком.  
— Но не слишком огромного, а то еще будет заслонять тебя от солнца, и загар ляжет неровно.  
— Ты прав. Мне нравится, что ты так внимателен к деталям. Из нас выйдет отличная пара.

Не отдавая себе в этом отчета, Мукуро снова принялся вертеть в руках салфетку, пытаясь сложить из нее какую-нибудь фигурку оригами, но у него не выходило ничего определенного. Наверное, чтобы вышло, сначала нужно было решить, что именно он пытается сложить.

М.М. продолжала делиться фантазиями на тему их совместного проживания в тропическом раю. Мукуро улыбался и отпускал комментарии насчет размера ее будущей гардеробной и количества наборов столового серебра, которое им понадобится. Интересно, что бы М.М. сказала, если бы узнала, что мысли его в этот момент находились вовсе не на роскошном острове, а в грязном полутемном переулке, где еще недавно практически незнакомый парень прижимал его к стене.

*

— Это обязательно?  
— Если не будешь соответствовать дресс-коду, тебя там даже на порог не пустят. И что в таком случае прикажешь мне делать? Потратить весь вечер на поддержание иллюзии твоего приличного вида?  
— Хм.  
Хибари с сомнением покосился на костюм от Армани, который мял в руках.  
— Примерь, он не кусается. Или ты имеешь что-то против Армани? Тогда лучше подожди меня где-нибудь снаружи, я и в одиночку прекрасно справлюсь.  
— Чтобы ты снова попытался сбежать?  
— Послушай, не начинай сначала. Этим утром я просто вышел по делам.  
— От тебя пахнет какими-то духами.  
— И как это доказывает, что я пытался сбежать?  
— Пока не знаю. Отойди, меня тошнит от этого запаха.

Мукуро закатил глаза, сдернул с себя футболку, в которой был утром, и отшвырнул ее в угол. Все равно ему тоже нужно было переодеться.  
— Так лучше?  
Хибари скользнул взглядом по его обнаженному торсу, задержавшись на поясе брюк.  
Мукуро поежился и невольно обхватил себя руками. Потом опомнился, пожаловался на сквозняк, засунул руки в карманы и вызывающе выставил бедра вперед.  
Хибари недоверчиво посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на костюм, в который ему нужно было переодеться. Не глядя не Мукуро, он отложил костюм в сторону и принялся раздеваться, аккуратно складывая одежду на кровати. Мукуро наблюдал за ним краем глаза.

Тело Хибари на первый взгляд казалось самым обычным. Ничем не выдающимся. Не то, что тело Ланчии, к примеру: тот был высоким и гибким, но вместе с тем широкоплечим, и когда он снимал рубашку, было видно, как под кожей перекатываются стальные мышцы. По сравнению с ним у Хибари и посмотреть-то было не на что: худой угловатый подросток. Его кожу кое-где его расцвечивали синяки, одни были посвежее, другие уже едва заметные. Мукуро вдруг понял, что какие-то из них наверняка оставил сам, и попытался вспомнить, какие именно, но получалось плохо. Может быть вон тот, наливавшийся фиолетовым на предплечье? Или над локтем? Но точно не красную полоску чуть выше запястья, похожую на след от кнута.

— Что? — повернулся вдруг к нему Хибари.  
— Ничего, — пожал плечами Мукуро. — Ты помнишь, какие из этих отметин — мои?  
Хибари покачал головой.  
— Твоих тут нет.  
— Да ладно.  
— Нет.  
— Значит, придется оставить, — подмигнул Мукуро.  
Хибари ухмыльнулся.  
— Думаешь, у тебя получится?  
— А ты думаешь, нет?

Они замолчали, оценивающе глядя друг на друга. Потом Хибари фыркнул и принялся облачаться в Армани. Строгий костюм ему неожиданно шел, и Мукуро вдруг понял: дело было не в накачанных мускулах и широких плечах. Дело было в том, как Хибари двигался: словно хищник, большая кошка, в ленивой грации которой угадывалась смертельная опасность. Один неверный шаг — и ты ее жертва. То же самое читалось в его взгляде, помноженное на уверенность в себе, нахальство и дерзость и еще что-то непонятное, прячущееся на самом дне. Мукуро понял, что желание добраться до этого дна становится все сильнее. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя нелепые мысли. Когда он снова посмотрел на Хибари, тот уже завязывал галстук.

— Ты сам-то собираешься одеваться? — обернулся он. — Или будешь только глазеть?  
— Было бы на что глазеть, — ухмыльнулся Мукуро.  
Хибари прищурился.  
— Значит, не было?  
— Не было.  
Хибари рванулся вперед, но Мукуро успел отскочить, схватив свой костюм. Он скрылся в ванной, хохоча, и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
— Не было, — повторил он, прислонившись к двери и пытаясь отдышаться. — Не было.  
— Когда-нибудь тебе придется выйти, — послышалось в ответ мрачное.  
— Чтобы помочь тебе завязать галстук?

Интересно, включали ли тут в счет за номер разбитые в щепки двери ванных?

*

Казино, о котором говорила М.М., находилось совсем рядом, так что им даже не пришлось брать такси. Оглядев себя и Хибари в зеркале в холле отеля, Мукуро решил на всякий случай воспользоваться иллюзиями, чтобы со стороны они казались постарше. Это, очевидно, сработало, хотя для проформы документы у них все равно спросили, и Мукуро пришлось снова использовать иллюзии.

Пройдя сквозь атриум с игровыми автоматами и слот-машинами, где из-за постоянного звона жетонов и дергания рычагов сложно было расслышать друг друга, они вошли в зал для рулетки и блэк джека. Люстры здесь сверкали хрусталем из-под высокого потолка; полы, выложенные мраморной плиткой, были натерты до зеркального блеска. Публика тоже выглядела соответствующе: дамы в вечерних платьях и бриллиантах, джентльмены в костюмах и иногда даже в смокингах.  
Чтобы скоротать время и, не вызывая подозрения, изучить обстановку, Мукуро купил несколько фишек и принялся ставить на равные шансы за столом, где размер ставок был не слишком высок. То есть, равными они, конечно, были для всех прочих, но не для него.  
— Десять на черное, — монотонно пробубнил крупье, прежде чем раскрутить рулетку.  
Из Аелло пока никого не было. Для крупной рыбы было еще слишком рано — скорее всего, мафиози появлялись в казино не раньше полуночи.

— Не хочешь сыграть в покер? — спросил Мукуро у откровенно скучавшего Хибари.  
Тот вскинул бровь.  
— С тобой? Нет, спасибо.  
— Считаешь, мне нельзя доверять? — ухмыльнулся Мукуро. — Тут ты прав, конечно. Хотя я бы не поручился за свою победу, тебя не так-то легко раскусить, когда ты блефуешь. Так что, возможно, как раз в покере я бы скорее поставил на тебя.  
Он сгреб выигранные фишки и передвинул их все на цифру восемнадцать.  
— Восемнадцать, красное, — пробубнул крупье, когда ставки были сделаны.  
— Эй, разве ты обычно ставишь не на зеро?

Мукуро обернулся к М.М. Она выглядела сногсшибательно в коротеньком золотистом платье из непонятного, чуть просвечивающего материала.  
— Ты похожа на фею Динь–Динь, — рассмеялся Мукуро. — Только крылышек не хватает.  
— А тебе обтягивающих штанишек, Питер, — подмигнула она в ответ. Потом перевела взгляд на Хибари и прищурилась. — А это еще что за Вэнди?  
Мукуро откашлялся.  
— Это Кёя Хибари. Кёя, это М.М.  
— Так это были твои духи, — произнес Кёя вместо приветствия.  
Что-то подсказывало Мукуро, что встречу лучше не затягивать. Он забрал свой выигрыш, взял М.М. под локоть и наклонился к ней, чтобы никто не услышал их разговора.  
— Ринальди пока нет?  
— Нет, но скоро будет.  
— Тогда лучше проводи нас в свою гримерку сейчас. Я не хочу раньше времени попадаться ему на глаза. Он или его свита может что-то заподозрить. Да и ждать появления Аелло тоже не стоит, я слышал, у них есть сильные иллюзионисты.  
— Что, даже не послушаешь, как я пою? — М.М. нахмурилась, но поймав взгляд Мукуро, снова улыбнулась. — Ну ладно, ладно. По этой лестнице наверх, дальше направо и в последнюю дверь. Вот ключ.  
Мукуро подхватил брошенный ему серебристый ключик.  
— Отлично.  
— Только не трогайте там ничего. Если испортите мои платья, вовек за них не расплатитесь.  
— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что мы там собираемся примерять твои платья?  
М.М. покосилась на Хибари.  
— Кто вас знает, что вы там собираетесь делать. Ждать-то придется долго.

*

Ждать действительно пришлось долго.  
Гримеркой М.М. служила небольшая комната на втором этаже. Чтобы разместиться в ней с комфортом, пришлось отодвинуть стойку с вешалками, на которых висели ее драгоценные платья, посверкивающие стразами и блестками, к самой стене. У другой стены стояла ширма — как сообразил Мукуро, она скрывала окно, чтобы электрический свет не смешивался с дневным. Хибари сразу занял единственный стул, и Мукуро пришлось усесться прямо на туалетный столик, спиной к зеркалу, бесцеремонно сдвинув батарею тюбиков, флаконов и баночек.

— Сколько нам еще тут торчать? — поинтересовался Хибари после получаса бессмысленного разглядывания старых афиш, которыми были обклеены стены.  
Мукуро пожал плечами, но потом все же решил посвятить Хибари в кое-какие детали своего плана.  
— Один человек скоро должен подняться сюда к М.М. А вместо нее его встречу я.  
— К чему эти сложности? Почему бы нам не спуститься к нему самим?  
— Для того, чтобы мой план сработал, мне нужно встретиться именно с ним, а не с толпой его телохранителей. Видишь ли, я надеюсь застать его врасплох.  
— Снова будешь использовать свои фокусы?  
— А что, тебе они не нравятся?  
— Мне они надоели.  
— Ты же видел еще далеко не все, — усмехнулся Мукуро. — Дай-ка прикинуть. Путей всего шесть, о чем несложно догадаться, если ты внимательно смотрел мне в глаза. А ты смотрел в них очень внимательно, я заметил. 

Прежде, чем Хибари успел возразить, он принялся загибать пальцы.  
— Первый путь — путь ада. Иллюзии и кошмары. Иллюзии ты уже видел, а кошмары я тебе еще обязательно покажу.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
Мукуро только улыбнулся, прежде чем продолжить:  
— Четвертый путь — путь асуров. Его ты тоже видел, когда мы дрались. Он для усиления боевых способностей. Путь богов — шестой, помнишь ту девушку в аэропорту, которая была такой послушной? Второй путь — голодных духов, его я как раз сегодня собираюсь тебе продемонстрировать. Ну и третий — путь животных.  
— Животных? Кроликов из шляпы достаешь?  
— Только если есть нечего. А для драки больше подходят ядовитые змеи или бешеные псы. Хотя иногда и милые зверушки могут пригодиться. Для Бёрдса, к примеру, я вызывал канареек — тебе лучше не знать, как он их использовал. 

Мукуро моргнул, переходя на третий путь.  
— Дай мне руку.  
Хибари покосился на него с подозрением, но руку протянул. Она была теплой, такой же, как вчера, когда забиралась Мукуро под футболку. Мукуро перевернул ее ладонью вверх и накрыл своей, на минуту сплетя их пальцы вместе. Потом выдержал небольшую паузу и произнес очень таинственным голосом:  
— Абра Кадабра.  
Когда он убрал руку, на ладони Хибари остался пушистый желтый комочек. Хибари поднес его ближе к глазам, чтобы разглядеть получше. Комочек чирикнул и покосился на него блестящим круглым глазом.  
— Это канарейка? И петь умеет?  
— Да. Правда, на кларнете не играет. 

Птичка вспорхнула и пересела к Хибари на плечо. Тот не стал ее прогонять.  
— Ты ничего не сказал про пятый путь.  
Мукуро нахмурился.

— Это потому, что тебе ни к чему про него знать.  
Хибари склонил голову набок, изучающе его разглядывая.  
— Пожалуй, ты прав, — наконец, сделал вывод он. — Вряд ли у тебя будет время использовать все свои трюки, когда мы продолжим драку. Я не собираюсь возиться с тобой так долго.  
— Вот как? — Мукуро прищурился. — А вчера ты, казалось, был вовсе не против со мной повозиться.  
Он качнул ногой, как бы невзначай проведя узким носом ботинка вверх по брючине Хибари, чуть задирая ее.

Их взгляды скрестились. Глаза Хибари потемнели, он больше не ухмылялся. В воздухе плотной завесой повисло напряжение, отгораживая их от остального мира. Задержав дыхание, Мукуро ждал, что будет дальше. Бросится ли Хибари на него прямо тут, в полумраке тесной, пропитавшейся насквозь тошнотворно-сладкими косметическими ароматами гримерки, или сможет сдержаться? Он сбросил ботинок и провел по голени Хибари еще раз, теперь уже явно нарочно, ногой в одном носке. Хибари пошевелился, словно порываясь встать.

В этот момент в коридоре послышались шаги.  
Мукуро тут же вспомнил, зачем они здесь оказались, метнулся к двери, на ходу попав ногой в ботинок и едва не споткнувшись; прислушался и приложил палец к губам.  
Хибари вскинул бровь, но вставать со стула не стал.  
Мукуро хотел было жестом показать, что нужно спрятаться, но обвел глазами тесную комнатушку и понял, что прятаться в ней совершенно негде. Голос Ринальди, отдающего указания телохранителям, уже был хорошо слышен. В любую секунду он войдет сюда и вместо М.М. наткнется на Хибари, восседающего на стуле с таким видом, словно это его собственная гримерка.  
У Мукуро вдруг появилась идея.  
Хибари сдвинул брови.  
— Мне не нравится выражение твоего лица.  
— Ты о чем? — Мукуро закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, когда его иллюзия скрыла истинный облик Хибари. Рыжая девушка со вздернутым носиком, как две капли воды похожая на М.М., нахмурилась еще сильнее.   
— Выражение как выражение, самое обычное. Ты лучше за своим следи, а то надулся, прямо как... — Мукуро прикусил губу сильнее, с трудом сдерживаясь. — Как девчонка. 

В этот момент дверь начала отворяться. Мукуро скрыл себя очередной иллюзией и прижался спиной к стене, затаив дыхание.  
— Так и думал, что найду тебя здесь, детка.  
Это, наконец, заставило Хибари встать со стула.  
Мукуро выжидал, пока Ринальди войдет в комнату, чтобы незаметно скользнуть ему за спину. Оставалось надеяться, что это удастся сделать раньше, чем Хибари выхватит тонфы.  
Но Паоло Ринальди, довольно молодой еще босс знаменитого мафиозного клана, никуда не торопился. Он стоял на пороге в своем шикарном белом костюме, лениво прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, и оценивающе смотрел на Хибари.  
— А знаешь, ты сегодня выглядишь как-то необычно. Глаза так блестят. Что-то мне подсказывает, это оттого, что в твоем маленьком корыстном сердечке наконец-то поселилось большое чувство. Я прав? — растягивая слова, сказал он.

Мукуро снова закусил губу.  
Кукольное личико М.М. помрачнело еще сильнее.  
Ринальди рассмеялся.  
— Ну же, не будь такой букой, детка. Иди к папочке.

Мукуро мысленно поблагодарил высшие силы за то, что Хибари не внял этому приглашению и не двинулся с места. Ринальди пришлось оторваться от двери и лениво шагнуть к нему.  
— Кто-то решил поиграть в непослушную девочку? — поинтересовался он, подойдя ближе. — Которая хочет, чтобы ее отшлепали?  
Его внимание было всецело поглощено Хибари, и Мукуро воспользовался этим, чтобы осторожно подкрасться сзади.  
Ринальди тем временем небрежно смахнул несуществующую пылинку с изящного обтянутого золотой тканью плечика. Он был довольно высок, так что Хибари пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Это ничуть не помешало ему холодно осведомиться снизу вверх:  
— Ты так сильно хочешь умереть?  
Ринальди прищурился и отступил на шаг. Если шестое чувство и подвело его в самом начале, то теперь внутренний голос явно подсказывал ему, что ситуация вышла за рамки безобидного флирта.  
Только было уже поздно: в спину ему уткнулся трезубец Мукуро.  
— Тебе никогда не говорили, что невежливо приставать к леди, если она пришла с другим?

Ринальди молча наблюдал за тем, как иллюзия исчезает и вместо рыжей девушки перед ним появляется хмурый темноволосый мальчишка с птичкой на плече. Когда следов маскировки больше не осталось, он произнес:  
— Если ты об этом невзрачном мальчике, можешь забирать его себе. Вряд ли такой кому-то еще приглянется.  
Хибари выхватил тонфы.  
— Не принимай близко к сердцу, — посоветовал ему Мукуро. — Не такой уж ты и страшный, он просто ревнует.  
Внимание Хибари сразу переключилось на него, и Ринальди, улучив момент, ринулся к двери, отбросив их обоих в сторону волной оранжевого Пламени.

— Ну вот, — поморщился Мукуро, вставая и отбрасывая в сторону разлетевшиеся от взрыва платья М.М. — Пламя посмертной воли в действии. Так я и знал, что у влиятельных семей без этого не обходится. Ладно, то, что мне было нужно, я успел.

Он обвел взглядом то, что осталось от гримерки, и сокрушенно покачал головой.  
— М.М. расстроится. Нехорошо получилось.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — подал голос Хибари, выбираясь из-под груды разноцветных боа. Канарейка, усевшаяся на ширму, недовольно встряхнулась и чирикнула.  
Мукуро обернулся к Хибари.  
— Да брось, я же пошутил.  
— Хватит.  
— На самом деле я считаю, что ты очень даже ничего.  
— Заткнись.  
— Глаза, к примеру, у тебя очень выразительные. Когда ты смотришь вот как сейчас, это даже заводит.  
— Я не разрешал превращать меня в девчонку.  
— А, так ты из-за этого так злишься? — Мукуро совсем развеселился. — Ну да, не разрешал. Я был непослушным мальчиком. И что теперь, отшлепаешь меня?  
— Забью до смерти.  
— Не надо так горячиться, — примирительно произнес Мукуро, отступая в угол от надвигающихся на него тонф и стараясь не слишком откровенно давиться от хохота. — Может быть, на первый раз простишь мне эту маленькую шалость? Или я тебе ни капельки не дорог?  
Хибари сделал вид, что задумался.  
— Хм. Нет?

Мукуро опустил голову, изображая крайнее разочарование.  
— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце своей холодностью, — трагически вздохнул он. — Что ж, раз так, можешь не стараться, я сам покину этот бренный мир. Арриведерчи.  
Он выхватил револьвер, заряженный запрещенной пулей Эстранео. И прежде, чем выпустить ее себе в висок, подмигнул Хибари и добавил:  
— Надеюсь, ты хотя бы не некрофил.

*

Знакомое чувство тошноты, всегда сопровождавшее переселение в другое тело, на мгновение сменилось головокружением. Мукуро осторожно приоткрыл глаза. Он — то есть, Ринальди — стоял в кругу телохранителей у самого подножия лестницы, ведущей в служебные помещения. Он снова зажмурился.  
— Вам нехорошо? Босс?  
— Свет слепит глаза. Есть у кого-нибудь темные очки?  
Ему протянули сразу несколько пар, даже не поинтересовавшись, как здешнее освещение может кого-то ослепить. Мукуро нацепил первые попавшиеся. Видно в них стало значительно хуже, но зато цвет его глаз теперь ни у кого не должен был вызвать вопросов.  
— Кто это был, босс? — не вытерпел один из телохранителей.  
— А? — переспросил Мукуро, делая вид, что борется с приступом головной боли.  
— Там, в гримерке? Вы сказали, их было двое. Вы их узнали?  
— Да, — медленно кивнул Мукуро. — Я уверен, что это были люди Аелло.  
— У нас ведь перемирие! — возмутился другой сопровождающий. — Привести их?  
Он развернулся к лестнице, но Мукуро остановил его.  
— Бесполезно, они успели скрыться. Но мы ответим ударом на удар, пока они не нанесли следующий, — произнес он, когда все притихли, ожидая дальнейших указаний. — Кто-нибудь видел кого-то из их Семьи здесь сегодня?  
— Наследник вроде был со своими ребятами, — отозвался сурового вида громила со шрамом через всю правую щеку.  
— Точно, был, — подтвердил кто-то еще. — Играл в блэк-джек.  
— Отлично, — едва заметно улыбнулся Мукуро.  
Он взял протянутый револьвер, убедился, что тот заряжен.  
— Прикройте меня, — велел он, прежде чем войти в зал для игры.

Наследник Аелло, неприятного вида тип с залысинами и уже намечающимся пивным брюшком, просаживал деньги семьи за одним из центральных столов. Его пальцы, нервно подергиваясь, машинально потянулись за новой картой. Но заметив подходящего к нему Ринальди, он все-таки оторвался от игры и нехорошо усмехнулся.

— Решил сыграть с нами, Паоло? Хочу тебя предупредить, ставки за этим столом довольно высокие.  
— Мне это подходит, — бросил Мукуро, на ходу выхватывая револьвер. — Люблю высокие ставки.  
Аелло вскочил, но первая же пуля отбросила его обратно в кресло. Мукуро хладнокровно выпустил в него всю обойму. В него тоже стреляли в ответ — вернее, не в него, а в Ринальди, поэтому боли он не чувствовал. Все бросились в разные стороны, охранники казино выхватывали оружие, переговаривались с кем-то по рации. Убедившись, что присутствующие успели хорошо рассмотреть, кто застрелил наследника Аелло, Мукуро покинул тело Ринальди и предоставил ему самостоятельно расхлебывать последствия. Если, конечно, он проживет достаточно, чтобы успеть это сделать.

Через пару минут он уже приходил в себя на полу гримерки. Шея страшно затекла из-за неестественного положения, в котором он находился все это время. Хибари, похоже, не то, что не позаботился о его удобстве, но даже и пальцем к нему не притронулся. Мукуро порадовался про себя, что давно научился закрывать глаза перед выходом из тела, иначе пересохшие глазные яблоки потом еще долго болели так, словно под веки песка насыпали.

Он приподнялся на локте и огляделся. Хибари сидел на полу рядом с ним, привалившись спиной к стене, и смотрел перед собой в одну точку. Мукуро помахал рукой у него перед носом.  
— Земля вызывает Кёю, прием.  
Хибари перевел на Мукуро взгляд, медленно его фокусируя.  
— Я собирался поспать, — сказал он.  
— Потом поспишь. Нужно выбираться отсюда поскорее, тут сейчас черт знает что начнется. Уже началось. Надеюсь, М.М. успела смыться вовремя.  
Мукуро не заметил ее в зале, но может, она просто вышла подышать воздухом. Так или иначе, она была большой девочкой и знала, как нужно действовать. А вот Хибари Кёя не слишком-то торопился оказаться в безопасности.  
— Я говорил, как мне надоели твои выходки?  
Мукуро закатил глаза.  
— Ну ладно, признаю, это была дурацкая шутка. Можем мы теперь уйти отсюда?  
— Нет, — ответил чей-то смутно знакомый голос. Мукуро обернулся к распахнутой настежь двери. Там, небрежно опираясь о косяк, стоял их вчерашний знакомый — тот самый хлыщ в розовом шарфике.   
— Вы, конечно, можете попытаться, но вряд ли у вас что-то получится.  
Он махнул рукой, и в гримерку один за другим вошли его люди. Это были уже не вчерашние головорезы — те, скорее всего, теперь надолго заняли больничные койки. Сегодняшние ребята выглядели посерьезнее, но Мукуро был уверен, что сможет с ними справится. В чем он не был уверен, так это в том, что в коридоре его не поджидает еще десяток таких же.  
— Что вам от нас нужно? — спросил Мукуро просто для того, чтобы потянуть время. И как бы случайно ткнул Хибари локтем, надеясь, что тот догадается не лезть в драку, пока Мукуро не подаст ему знак.  
— Собираетесь прикинуться невинными овечками? — ухмыльнулся хлыщ. — Не тратьте мое время. Аелло не просто так сделали меня своим советником. Я запомнил вас еще вчера. Можно было бы взять вас сразу, но я решил сначала проследить за вами и выяснить, с какой целью вы тут оказались.

— Что же вы не предупредили своего босса об опасности? — с любопытством спросил Мукуро.  
— У меня были свои соображения, — хлыщ небрежно поправил шарфик.  
— Надеялись занять его место?  
— Это тебя не касается. В любом случае, война с кланом Ринальди в мои планы не входит. Так что мне нужны доказательства того, что перемирие не было нарушено ни одной из сторон. И эти доказательства — вы. Или ваши трупы. Выбирайте.  
— И сколько у нас времени на размышление?  
— Боюсь, что нисколько, — советник Аелло перестал приторно улыбаться и коротко скомандовал: — Взять их.

Мукуро быстро обернулся к Хибари.  
— Надоели мои фокусы? Вот и случай воспользоваться твоими.  
— Как будто мне нужно твое разрешение, — отозвался тот. 

Пока Мукуро упражнялся в красноречии, его тонфы уже успели выбрать первую жертву.  
Встав с ним спина к спине, чтобы обезопасить себя от неожиданных ударов сзади, Мукуро последовал его примеру. В такой драке была своя прелесть, и он скоро вспомнил об этом, отражая удары древком трезубца. Он не использовал никаких хитрых уловок — пара подножек не считается — просто отключился от всего, полагаясь только на инстинкты. Думать было не нужно, его тело и без того прекрасно знало, как действовать. Удар, отразить, еще один. Это было так же легко и просто, как ходить, не задумываясь о том, как нужно переставлять ноги. «Извини, приятель, я не хотел испортить тебе костюм. Только распороть горло». Снова удар. «Смотри-ка, а красное тебе к лицу».

Хибари дрался рядом, и его учащенное дыхание Мукуро слышал даже среди всех прочих звуков. В какой-то момент он оглянулся, чтобы сказать, что им нужно расчистить себе путь к двери. Одна из тонф тут же полетела в его сторону. Мукуро уклонился в последний момент, и, просвистев мимо, тонфа выбила револьвер из рук головореза, словно из ниоткуда появившегося позади.  
— Спасибо, — крикнул Мукуро, шутливо поклонившись. Хибари нашел время между размазыванием по стенке одного противника и отражением ударов второго, чтобы коротко кивнуть в ответ.  
Мукуро расправился с нападавшим, подхватил тонфу и бросил ее назад Хибари. Тот вскинул руку, поймал оружие на лету, даже не обернувшись, и сразу же пустил в ход. 

Из них двоих вышла бы отличная команда.

— За ширмой есть окно, уйдем через него, — предложил Мукуро, когда стало понятно, что ряды нападающих в ближайшее время редеть не собираются. Их пока спасало только то, что в тесное помещение не могли протиснуться сразу все желающие.  
Они отступили к ширме у дальней стены гримерки, путаясь ногами в чужих телах и в обрывках платьев М.М. Жаль, что самой М.М. здесь не было, она мгновенно разнесла бы всех мафиози в пух и прах, увидев, что сталось с ее драгоценным гардеробом. Правда, и самим Мукуро с Хибари при этом тоже не поздоровилось бы. Так что, возможно, это было и к лучшему.

Хибари отвлек внимание очередных противников на себя, чтобы дать Мукуро возможность добраться до окна. Мукуро отпихнул ширму в сторону. Оказалось, что птичка, которую он вызвал для Хибари, уже ждет их на подоконнике.  
— Черт, — он дернул задвижку, а потом и раму. — Заперто!  
Хибари обернулся на мгновение. В следующую секунду одна из тонф уже врезалась в стекло, заставив его разлететься с оглушительным звоном. Канарейка мелькнула желтым пятнышком и скрылась в предутренней темноте.  
— О! — воскликнул Мукуро. — И почему я сам об этом не подумал?  
Он осторожно высунулся наружу, стараясь не поцарапаться об оставшиеся в раме осколки. Падать сразу на асфальт было слишком рискованно, вот если попробовать ухватиться за водосточную трубу, перелезть на карниз над окнами первого этажа, а оттуда прыгнуть на крышу припаркованной рядом машины…  
— Что, испугался высоты? — ухмыльнулся Хибари, которого нападавшие тоже постепенно теснили к окну.  
Мукуро смерил его взглядом.  
— Лезь первый, я прикрою.  
Хибари не стал спорить, от души врезал еще кому-то на прощание, потом вскочил на подоконник и через миг уже был на улице. Мукуро повернулся к нападавшим, взглядом нашел за их спинами того самого хлыща, разговаривавшего по мобильному телефону. Он вдруг чем-то напомнил ему людей, которые проводили эксперименты у Эстранео. Те тоже никогда не смотрели на него и на остальных, только переговаривались друг с другом и внимательно следили за показаниями приборов.   
Мукуро выхватил у одного из нападавших оружие, которое тот как раз собирался пустить в ход, и крикнул:  
— Эй, там, в розовом шарфике! Скажите «сыр», сейчас вылетит птичка!  
Советник Аелло невольно обернулся и тут же получил пулю в лоб.

Мукуро ударил рукоятью пистолета очередного противника, толкнул его в объятия следующего и выпрыгнул в окно. Когда он оказался на земле, Хибари уже успел подобрать свою тонфу и теперь ждал его верхом на чьем-то Дукати.  
— Мотоцикл?  
Хибари ухмыльнулся и кивнул на заднее сиденье. Времени на споры не было.  
— Ладно хоть не велосипед, — заметил Мукуро, пристраиваясь позади. — Ты хотя бы водить его умеешь?  
Вместо ответа Хибари крутанул ручку газа.  
— Крепче держись, — только и сказал он, прежде чем резко взять с места. Мукуро едва успел обхватить его за талию, чтобы не свалиться.  
— Эй! — протестующе воскликнул он. — Потише! На мне даже шлема нет!  
— Это серьезное нарушение, — стараясь перекричать рев мотора и вой ветра, заметил Хибари. — Нужно тебя оштрафовать.  
— Ты же тоже без шлема, — почти прижавшись губами к его уху, возразил Мукуро.  
— Мне можно, — откликнулся Хибари, выруливая на соседнюю улицу и наклоняясь вместе с мотоциклом на повороте. — Я не упаду.

Как только Мукуро приноровился к такой езде, он обернулся, чтобы проверить, нет ли погони. Ну конечно. За ними ехали два черных автомобиля с тонированными стеклами. Одной рукой Мукуро крепче ухватился за пояс Хибари, второй достал чужой пистолет, который совсем недавно пускал в ход. Перезарядить его было нечем, да и некогда, поэтому оставалось надеяться только на то, что оставшихся в обойме патронов будет достаточно.  
— Держи ровнее, — крикнул он Хибари в ухо. — Но не сбавляй скорость!

Продолжая цепляться за Хибари, Мукуро наполовину развернулся и вытянул руку, прицеливаясь. Пассажир одного из автомобилей делал то же самое. Времени, чтобы целиться как следует, не было. Мукуро выстрелил несколько раз, метя в колеса. Ему повезло: по меньшей мере одна из пуль попала в цель. Машину занесло в сторону, водитель не успел затормозить, она врезалась в ограду какого-то особняка, развернулась поперек дороги и встала. Но второй автомобиль все еще висел у них на хвосте, а обойма была пуста. Мукуро отбросил теперь уже ненужный пистолет в сторону и обхватил Хибари обеими руками, крепко прижавшись к его спине.  
— Петляй, они будут стрелять!  
Хибари только кивнул. Ветер трепал их волосы, смешивая синеватые пряди с черными. Чтобы волосы не лезли в лицо, Мукуро опустил голову и уткнулся Хибари в шею, коснувшись губами теплой кожи. Хибари петлял, постоянно перестраиваясь из ряда в ряд. Мукуро старался угадать все движения и наклоны его тела и следовать им, кренясь в ту же сторону, чтобы Хибари легче было управлять мотоциклом. Тело Хибари казалось таким горячим и близким. Стоило только поднять ладонь чуть повыше, и можно было почувствовать, как колотится под ней его сердце.  
— Оторвались? — крикнул Хибари, не сводя глаз с дороги. Они уже успели выехать из города и теперь неслись по трассе. К счастью, машин на ней в такой час почти не было, если не считать пары случайных фур.  
— Нет, — шепнул Мукуро, даже не обернувшись. Потом, понял, что Хибари его не услышал, и повысил голос: — Нет!  
Хибари снова резко подал в сторону, так что Мукуро едва не слетел с сиденья. Он крепче прижался к спине Хибари и обхватил его поудобнее, снова опустив обе руки ему на талию. Во время этого маневра одна рука нечаянно соскользнула ниже, и Мукуро будто током ударило.  
— Тебя это так заводит? — крикнул он, вновь обретя дар речи. — Погоня?  
Хибари ничего не ответил, и Мукуро не видно было выражения его лица, только очертания скулы за темными прядями волос. Он решил проверить свою теорию и оглянулся, но следовавшая за ними машина уже осталась далеко позади. Это ничего. Мукуро решил, что обойдется и без нее. Он сосредоточился, работая над иллюзиями.

Вскоре за ними гнались уже три машины. Время от времени одна из них пыталась пойти на обгон, а сверху, грохоча лопастями, грузно нависал вертолет.  
— Догоняют! — прокричал Мукуро. — Ты можешь быстрее?  
— Не отпускай руки! — вместо ответа предупредил Хибари, выкручивая ручку газа.  
— Что? — Мукуро сделал вид, что не расслышал. — Не опускать?! Почему не опускать?  
И тут же опустил одну на ширинку его брюк. Погоня или драка ей предшествовавшая — что-то из этого джентльменского набора Хибари определенно заводило, теперь у Мукуро не осталось никаких сомнений. Просто чтобы продемонстрировать это новоприобретенное знание, он погладил Хибари сквозь одежду. И еще раз.  
— Прекрати!   
— Почему? Тебе же нравится, я чувствую, — улыбнулся Мукуро, целуя его в шею за ухом и чувствуя, как по телу Хибари пробегает дрожь.  
— Боишься щекотки?  
Хибари сжал зубы — по щеке прокатились желваки.  
— Перестань меня дразнить.  
— А если не перестану?  
Хибари ничего не ответил, только снова прибавил скорость. Ветер свистел в ушах, швырял пыль в лицо, разговаривать стало почти невозможно. Мукуро посмотрел вперед, на дорогу.  
— Там был знак «впереди обрыв», — крикнул он.  
— Я видел, — отозвался Хибари.  
— Не хочешь остановиться?  
— Ты же не останавливаешься.  
Мукуро рассмеялся, прячась от ветра у него за спиной.  
— Ты шутишь, да?  
Но Хибари не спешил сбрасывать скорость.  
— Брось, все равно ведь сдашься первым. Ты же не самоубийца.

Чтобы показать, что не собирается сдаваться сам, Мукуро снова его погладил. Потом еще раз. Хибари не останавливался. Мукуро вздохнул, убрал руки, опять поцеловал его, покусывая нежную кожу у основания шеи в знак примирения. Хибари никак не отреагировал. Уровень адреналина в крови зашкаливал. Они неслись с такой скоростью, что до обрыва оставались уже считанные десятки метров. Завидев впереди ограду, Мукуро не выдержал.  
— Да не дразнил я! — крикнул он.

Они перескочили через ограду, но Хибари успел затормозить в каком-то метре от обрыва. Он развернул мотоцикл так круто, что Мукуро все-таки не удержался и слетел с седла, упал в густую траву. На мгновение он зажмурился, застонав от боли, перекатился на спину. Потом открыл глаза. Над ним распростерлось серое предрассветное небо, которое вскоре заслонил силуэт Хибари.  
— Что? Повтори.  
Мукуро сглотнул.  
— Я тебя не дразнил, — хрипло повторил он.  
Хибари опустился на колени, наклонился над ним, уперся руками в землю. Он смотрел так пристально, что Мукуро не выдержал, выгнул спину, подался бедрами ему навстречу. Хибари закусил губу. От него пахло кровью и порохом, костюм от Армани превратился в лохмотья. В какой-то момент Мукуро перестал поддерживать иллюзии, и теперь он выглядел не старше, чем обычно.  
— Нет?  
Мукуро не смог сдержать улыбки.  
— Не больше, чем обычно.

Хибари издал какой-то звук, смутно напоминающий рычание. Мукуро расхохотался, обнял его за плечи, притянул к себе. Дыхание сбивалось, возбуждение накатывало волнами, смех таял в груди, превращаясь в полувсхлипы, полустоны, когда Хибари терся об него, впивался зубами в шею, в плечо. Он явно до сих пор не понимал толком, что делает, но Мукуро не был уверен, что и сам теперь хоть что-то понимает. Все происходило так стремительно, что он не успевал толком отреагировать. Ощущения сливались в непохожий ни на что калейдоскоп: запахи, звуки, тепло чужого тела, грубые, неумелые ласки и болезненное наслаждение. Звезды бледнели в светлеющем небе, трава, мокрая от росы, колола спину сквозь одежду.  
Мукуро попытался продлить момент, заставить Хибари немного придержать коней, но вскоре понял, что у него ничего не выйдет, и сдался.

— Надо почаще втягивать тебя в такие драки, — сказал он немного погодя, когда они валялись на траве, почти обессиленные после торопливых взаимных ласк, приведших обоих к стремительной разрядке.  
— Драки? — Хибари фыркнул. — Просто разминка с кучкой жалких травоядных.  
— Травоядных, вот оно как? А ты, значит, хищник?  
Хибари придвинулся ближе и ухмыльнулся:  
— Именно.  
Мукуро покосился на него, потом вдруг приподнялся на локте, быстро перекатился на Хибари и уселся ему на живот, не давая двинуться с места.  
— А я тогда кто? Дрессировщик?  
Хибари смерил его оценивающим взглядом, потом рванулся и опрокинул на землю, снова оказавшись сверху.  
— Размечтался. Ты — моя добыча.

Это было просто минутное приключение. Только на одну ночь. На одно утро. Мукуро подумал, что ничего страшного не случится, если он развлечется немного.  
— Смотри, не обломай об меня зубы, — предупредил он, прежде чем приподнять бедра и потереться о его пах.  
Второго приглашения Хибари не потребовалось.


	3. Часть третья

_And we'll find the cure to all our bad deeds  
And maybe we will be redeemed_

 

За окном поезда мелькали бесконечные унылые холмы. Чем ближе была Верона, тем мрачнее становилось небо; низкие тучи, показавшиеся на горизонте, все увеличивались и увеличивались.  
Мукуро отстраненно гадал, пройдет ли гроза стороной или они успеют вымокнуть до нитки, пока доберутся до какого-нибудь отеля. Наверное, можно будет найти что-то подходящее в районе вокзала, тогда бежать придется недалеко.  
Хибари дремал, привалившись головой к его плечу. Сидеть в тесноте между ним и окном было неудобно, мышцы затекли. Мукуро осторожно поерзал, пытаясь спихнуть этого соню с себя так, чтобы тот не проснулся. Но Хибари только вздохнул и придвинулся ближе, без стеснения используя Мукуро в качестве подушки. Впрочем, за последние несколько дней Мукуро уже почти привык к такому обращению.

— Принц и принцесса полюбили друг друга с первого взгляда, и тут же решили пожениться, — вслух читала сказку женщина напротив них. Девочка с короткими хвостиками, очень похожая на мать, склонилась над книжкой вместе с ней и сосредоточенно разглядывала картинки.  
— Они и думать забыли про встретившуюся им в лесу старушку, которую нечаянно обидели. Если бы они только знали, что та старушка на самом деле была злой колдуньей...  
— Мам, а злые колдуньи вправду бывают? — перебила ее девочка.  
— Ну, принцессы ведь бывают. Во всяком случае, одна из них сидит сейчас рядом со мной.  
— Ма-ам, — укоризненно протянула недовольная ответом девочка.  
Мукуро отвернулся к окну. На стекло упали первые редкие капли дождя. 

*

Гроза оказалась даже сильнее, чем можно было предположить.  
— Так и будешь стоять столбом?  
Мукуро оторвался от философского созерцания сплошной стены дождевых струй и недоверчиво посмотрел на Хибари, уже шагнувшего к выходу из арки, укрывавшей их от ливня.  
— Ты же не собираешься?..  
Хибари оглянулся на мгновение, чтобы окинуть его презрительным взглядом.  
— Я проголодался. А этот жалкий дождик меня не остановит.  
— Жалкий дождик? — Мукуро выразительно взглянул на разбушевавшуюся стихию. Уши закладывало от раскатов грома, раздававшихся где-то поблизости, вода рекой лилась с небес, била по крышам, по тротуарам, смывая с каменных стен домов накопившуюся пыль, где-то выла сигнализацией машина, рядом с которой ударила молния.

И посреди всего этого Хибари Кёя невозмутимо направлялся к пиццерии.

Мукуро вздохнул.  
— Ну ладно. Но если я подхвачу воспаление легких, тебе придется делать мне компрессы и кормить куриным бульоном! — крикнул он Хибари вслед, прежде чем натянуть куртку на голову и припустить за ним бегом.

Они взяли огромную маргариту на вынос и побежали искать отель, на дверях которого не висела бы табличка «извините, свободных номеров нет». Когда им, наконец, удалось найти такой и добраться до номера, вода лилась с них ручьями. Картонная коробка, в которой лежала пицца, намокла и расклеивалась прямо в руках.  
— Интересно, саму пиццу можно есть так, или лучше сначала повесить сушиться? — полюбопытствовал Мукуро, скидывая куртку. Футболка последовала за ней — всю одежду можно было выжимать. Он пошел в ванную, чтобы развесить мокрые тряпки на вешалках вместо полотенец и вылить воду из ботинок.  
Хибари последовал его примеру.

Они наскоро вытерлись, завернулись в полотенца и уселись на разных концах единственной в номере кровати, положив пиццу посередине. Кровать была одна потому, что Мукуро уже понял: нет смысла заморачиваться с дополнительной. Ни две отдельных кровати, ни две отдельных комнаты, ни даже два отдельных номера в разных концах отеля уже не могли заставить Хибари Кёю держаться от него подальше.

Пока он раздумывал над этим, Хибари жадно глотал пиццу, почти не жуя. Мукуро наблюдал за ним украдкой. Темные волосы, все еще мокрые после прогулки под дождем, торчали во все стороны из-за неудачной попытки вытереть их насухо. Случайные капельки воды падали на голые плечи, на худые лопатки. Мукуро поймал себя на желании протянуть руку, чтобы стереть их и тем самым в очередной раз спровоцировать Хибари.

— Я доедаю твою долю, — предупредил Хибари.  
Мукуро тряхнул головой и сел поудобнее, подобрав под себя ноги.  
— Как же с тобой скучно иногда, — сокрушенно вздохнул он.  
Хибари покосился на него, оторвавшись от пиццы.  
— Скоро будет не скучно, — заметил он.  
Мукуро вскинул бровь, но Хибари не спешил пояснять, что он имел в виду. Тогда Мукуро поерзал еще немного. Полотенце, в которое он был завернут, как бы случайно немного задралось.  
— Твоя нога… — начал Хибари.  
— Да? — спросил Мукуро, невольно подавшись вперед. — Что с ней?  
— Я заметил, что лодыжка уже зажила.  
— Ты о чем?   
— О том, что теперь мы можем спокойно закончить драку, — ухмыльнулся Хибари.  
— Ах, вот оно что, — протянул Мукуро. — Нет, лодыжка еще побаливает, — вздохнул он притворно. — Я, конечно, стараюсь не наступать на эту ногу, но…  
— Полчаса назад ты без проблем бегал, — прервал его Хибари.  
Мукуро уставился на него.  
— Ты нарочно потащил меня под дождь, — понял он.  
Хибари ухмыльнулся вместо ответа.

— Грязный манипулятор, — обвиняюще ткнул в него пальцем Мукуро. — Подлый интриган. Бесчестный обманщик.  
Чтобы заставить его замолчать, Хибари кинул подушкой. Мукуро не остался в долгу. Они сцепились на кровати, в шутку лягаясь и молотя друг друга подушками. Когда Мукуро на минуту перестал хохотать, он услышал, что Хибари тоже смеется, тихим и хриплым смехом. И понял вдруг, что никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы тот смеялся. Звук был странный и непривычный. Мукуро прислушался, и тут сквозь смех до него вдруг донесся другой звук — будто кто-то стучал в окно. Он вздрогнул и повернулся к окну, мгновенно насторожившись.  
Это была всего лишь канарейка. 

Хибари легко соскочил с кровати, подошел к окну и распахнул его, впуская птичку в комнату. С улицы сразу повеяло озоном и свежим запахом листвы, особенно ярким после дождя.  
— Твоя птица очень постоянна, — не без удивления заметил Мукуро. — Ты и правда здорово запал ей в душу.  
Хибари чуть заметно улыбнулся.  
Канарейка встряхнулась и, вспорхнув к нему на плечо, принялась чирикать какую-то простенькую мелодию.  
— Где-то я уже слышал эту песенку, — задумчиво проговорил Мукуро. — Погоди-ка, это не она стояла вместо звонка на твоем мобильном?  
— Она, — кивнул Хибари.  
— Что-то про Намимори? — вспомнил Мукуро. — Это что, какая-то секта?  
Хибари повернулся к нему, присел на узкий подоконник. Ветерок из распахнутого окна взъерошил его волосы, уронил челку на глаза.  
— Это мой дом, — сказал он просто.  
Мукуро нахмурился, чувствуя, как внутри просыпается какая-то непонятная тревога.  
— Скучаешь из-за того, что не можешь вернуться в родные места? — наконец спросил он.  
— Могу. И вернусь. Скоро.  
Скоро? Когда случится это «скоро»? Может, уже после обещанного ему окончания драки их пути разойдутся? Хибари вернется к себе в Японию, а Мукуро... у него и здесь было, чем заняться. Да и что ему делать в Японии? Мафия, с которой нужно было расправиться, оставалась здесь.

От окна повеяло сквозняком, и Мукуро зябко поежился.  
— Закрой окно, — недовольно сказал он. — Холодно же.  
Что зря гадать, рано или поздно это все равно должно было случиться. Мукуро уже успел понять, что если Хибари Кёя хочет что-то сделать, удержать его невозможно.  
— Надеюсь, ты не забудешь забрать с собой птицу,— сказал Мукуро. — Эта её дурацкая песенка действует мне на нервы.

*

Ночью снова пошел дождь. Он был уже не такой сильный, редкие тяжелые капли стучали по жестяному подоконнику. По потолку скользили отсветы фар.  
Мукуро смотрел на мерцающие дорожки, которые дождевые капли оставляли на оконном стекле. Хибари сперва просто лежал с ним рядом, потом придвинулся ближе, коснулся рукой волос, неловко убирая рассыпавшиеся прядки за ухо.

Мукуро задержал дыхание. Хибари склонился над ним, явно намереваясь поцеловать, но в последний момент слегка повернул голову, и поцелуй пришелся в уголок рта. Потом он скользнул губами чуть ниже, провел вдоль линии подбородка и вверх к скуле, взял в рот мочку уха, добрался до колечек пирсинга, начал осторожно дергать их зубами, теребить языком.  
— Что ты делаешь? — зачем-то спросил Мукуро.  
Хибари отстранился на мгновение, ничего не ответил. Потом уткнулся ему в шею, и Мукуро вдруг понял, что он дрожит. На всякий случай он пощупал его лоб, но жара вроде бы не было. Хибари отмахнулся от его руки.  
Мукуро растерянно отстранился. Сердце билось медленно, в такт каплям дождя, падавшим на подоконник.   
Он снова придвинулся к Хибари, теперь уже ближе, и почувствовал, как тот возбужден. Но он сдерживался, не кидался не Мукуро, как всегда, жадно и торопливо. В этот раз Хибари почему-то хотел сделать все по-другому.  
Он притянул Мукуро к себе, закинул ногу ему на бедро, погладил по спине, обводя ладонью лопатки. Потом толкнулся в него, вздрогнул, прижался сильнее, и Мукуро вдруг понял, что не так. Сквозь обычные грубые и неумелые ласки едва заметно просвечивала какая-то неловкая нежность, от которой сейчас было больно дышать.  
— Не надо, — попросил он. — Перестань. Давай лучше как раньше.  
Он опустил руку вниз, и Хибари подался в его ладонь.

*

К утру дождь все-таки закончился.  
— Ну вот, — Мукуро обвел взглядом старый парк на окраине города, в который он привел Хибари. Большинство газонов здесь успели зарасти травой, деревья тоже, судя по всему, давно никто не стриг, но дорожки кто-то подметал исправно. Только в такой ранний час по ним еще некому было гулять. — Тут нас никто не потревожит.  
Хибари тоже огляделся.  
— Что это за место?  
— Здесь растет сакура. Твой вчерашний приступ ностальгии натолкнул меня на мысль о прощальном подарке.  
— Прощальном?   
Мукуро искусно скрыл секундное замешательство за необходимостью одернуть куртку и поправить воротник.  
— Если ты всерьез собрался со мной драться, высока вероятность, что это будет последнее, что ты увидишь в жизни, — пожал он плечами.  
Хибари вскинул бровь.  
— Сейчас не сезон для сакуры. Эти деревья давно отцвели.  
— Как раз это легко исправить.  
Иероглиф в правом глазу Мукуро отметил выбор первого пути. С деревьев на аллее, где они с Хибари стояли, начали облетать листья — сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее и быстрее, словно в ускоренной киносъемке. Мукуро не отрывал взгляда от Хибари, пока на голых ветвях пробивались почки и распускались тысячи нежно-розовых цветков. Их лепестки кружились в воздухе, устилая подметенные дорожки светлым ковром.  
— Ну, как тебе?  
Хибари отчего-то побледнел. Сделал шаг к Мукуро и тут же пошатнулся.

Мукуро нахмурился, открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут у него задрожал в кармане телефон.   
Звонили с неизвестного номера.  
— Алло, — сказал Мукуро с любопытством.  
— Привет, Лео, — поздоровался Бьякуран.  
Мукуро отвернулся от Хибари, отошел на пару шагов и прикрыл трубку рукой.  
— Не представляю, как ты на меня вышел, но мне казалось, я ясно дал понять, что не склонен к совместному творчеству...  
— То предложение уже устарело. Теперь у меня к тебе новое.  
— Считаешь, оно меня заинтересует сильнее?  
— Уверен.  
— Видимо, мне придется выслушать его из вежливости.  
— Я рад, что смог тебя заинтересовать. На самом деле, предложение очень простое. Ты не отказываешь мне в возможности повидаться с тобой еще раз, а взамен я оставляю жизнь твоим друзьям.  
Мукуро крепче сжал телефон в руке.  
— Друзьям? Ты меня с кем-то путаешь. У меня нет друзей, и никогда не было.  
— По-моему, это ты меня с кем-то путаешь, Лео. Мне все равно, кто они для тебя: мальчишка со шрамом поперек носа, второй, в очках и со штрихкодом на щеке, и еще один, постарше, с таким мрачным видом, словно кто-то перебил всю его семью. За ними прямо сейчас следят мои люди. И если через час тебя не окажется в том месте, которое я назову...  
— То мне можно будет начинать копить на похороны?  
— Боюсь, мои ребята такие горячие, что хоронить там будет уже нечего.  
— И с чего ты решил, что меня это волнует?  
— Ты не веришь, — понял Бьякуран. — Думаешь, я блефую. Ты ведь так хорошо позаботился о том, чтобы замести все следы, которые могли привести к ним. Что ж, я не собираюсь тебя убеждать. Но если хочешь, можешь убедиться сам.  
— И как же? Если тебе что-то о них известно…  
— Мне известно гораздо больше, чем ты можешь предположить. Например, мне известно, что тот мальчик в очках прямо сейчас находится в комнате с обоями в фиолетовый цветочек.  
В трубке раздались короткие гудки.

Мукуро сдвинул брови, раздраженно посмотрел на телефон и набрал номер Чикусы.  
— Я узнал то, что вы просили, — почти мгновенно отозвался тот.  
Мукуро не сразу понял, о чем идет речь. Потом кивнул:  
— Выкладывай.  
— Хибари Кёя — один из возможных хранителей будущего босса Вонголы.  
Мукуро присвистнул.  
— Продолжай.  
— Этот будущий босс, по слухам, еще школьник. Живет в Японии, в городке под названием Намимори. По последним данным, Занзас и Вария собираются направиться туда, чтобы оспорить у него право на наследование. Скорее всего, им это удастся: у мальчишки нет никакого опыта боя с серьезным противником. И, чтобы он мог хоть как-то противостоять им, Реборн и служба ЦЕДЕФ подобрали ему команду собственных хранителей. И нашли людей, способных обучить их использовать пламя посмертной воли. Хибари Кёю должен был тренировать Дино Каваллоне. Но команда, по тем сведениям, что мне удалось получить, еще не собрана полностью: двух хранителей не хватает. Поэтому тех, кого удалось найти, тренировали в усиленном режиме. Каваллоне взял Хибари с собой на Сицилию, чтобы тот получил навыки сражения с хорошо подготовленными профессионалами.

Мукуро помолчал, переваривая эту информацию.  
— Про самого Хибари узнать удалось не так много, — продолжил Чикуса после короткой паузы. — Он — глава дисциплинарного комитета средней школы Намимори. Гроза тамошних учеников. Для драки использует тонфы. Наиболее силен в ближнем бою. Один из москитов Трайдента Шамала заразил его вирусом редкой болезни: он слабеет от одного вида сакуры. 

Мукуро изумленно вскинул брови и обернулся к Хибари. Тот стоял, опустившись на одно колено, и опирался ладонью о землю. Его лицо казалось совсем белым, но губы были упрямо сжаты.  
— Это все, что удалось узнать, — раздался в трубке голос Чикусы. — Если нужна еще какая-то информация…  
— Нужна, — сказал Мукуро. — Скажи-ка, почему у тебя в комнате обои в фиолетовый цветочек? Мне казалось, у тебя есть хоть немного вкуса.  
— Вы опять использовали наши тела, чтобы следить за нами? — укоризненно произнес Чикуса. — Это комната Ланчии. А цветочки сиреневые, если быть точным. Это лотосы.  
Мукуро рассмеялся.  
— Не доставайте его там слишком, пока меня нет. Ладно, это все. Пока. Передавай привет остальным.  
— Передам, — отозвался Чикуса.  
Связь прервалась.

Мукуро убрал телефон, потом подошел к Хибари вплотную. Тот уже едва не падал. Мукуро присел на корточки рядом с ним, ласково провел рукой по волосам.  
Потом собрал темные пряди в кулак и резко запрокинул ему голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.   
— Не смей, — процедил Хибари сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Мукуро сглотнул.  
— Если бы я знал, что тебя так легко поставить на колени, — кривя рот в усмешке, произнес он, — я бы сделал это давным-давно.  
Хибари молча сверлил его глазами.

Мукуро не удержался, коснулся на прощание его скулы, нежно погладил кожу, щекоча большим пальцем ресницы. Хибари медленно прикрыл глаза. Мукуро посмотрел на него еще раз, стараясь запечатлеть этот образ в памяти. Потом поднялся и ударил по лицу Хибари наотмашь, так, что голова дернулась назад и на губе выступила кровь.  
Мукуро развернулся и пошел прочь, не оборачиваясь.

У самого выхода из парка он снова достал телефон, чтобы перезвонить Бьякурану. Тот помедлил немного, прежде чем ответить на звонок.  
— Ну как, убедился?  
— Не думай, что меня волнует судьба моих подчиненных. Просто отчего-то тоже вдруг захотелось с тобой увидеться.  
Бьякуран рассмеялся.  
— Есть ручка записать место встречи? Или так запомнишь?

*

Мукуро посмотрел на часы. Чтобы добраться до нужного съезда у дороги, опоясывающей озеро Гарда, у него ушло чуть меньше часа. Он проверил координаты еще раз. Ни со временем, ни с местом, ошибки быть не могло. Но, несмотря на это, похоже, он был здесь один, если не считать проносящихся выше по шоссе автомобилей.  
Он вышел из машины и огляделся. Небо было хмурым: хотя дождя по-прежнему не было, оно так до конца и не прояснилось. Из-за пасмурной погоды верхушки гор вдалеке на другой стороне озера прятались в серой хмари. Мукуро спустился вниз по крутой, усыпанной гравием тропинке. У самых ног тихо плеснули волны. По поверхности озера стелилась дымка тумана, тянуло свежестью, запахом воды. Мукуро повертел головой, силясь что-то разглядеть, и заметил почти скрытую туманом покачивающуюся на волнах моторную лодку. Шума от нее не было, значит, мотор был заглушен. И тем не менее казалось, что лодка приближается.

В кармане у него снова зазвонил телефон. Отвлекшись от наблюдения, он вытащил его, чтобы ответить.  
— Добрался без приключений? — поинтересовался Бьякуран.  
— А тебя, как видно, что-то задержало?  
— Дела, Лео, дела. Боюсь, сегодня увидеться не получится. Но чтобы ты не думал, что приехал зря, я пригласил тех, кто тоже давно хотел с тобой повидаться. Они с удовольствием составят тебе компанию.  
Лодка ткнулась носом в песчаный берег. Мукуро вскинул глаза.  
— Вендиче.  
— О, вы уже встретились? Прекрасно. Обещаю, что непременно навещу тебя, пока ты будешь у них гостить. А ты пробудешь у них сколько, всю жизнь? Думаю, мне можно не торопи…  
Мукуро выключил телефон.  
Против тюремщиков Вендиче у него не было ни единого шанса, но он не собирался сдаваться просто так.

*

Первым, что он увидел, когда пришел в себя, был слепящий белый свет. Воспоминания об операционных Эстранео накатили тяжелой волной, вызывая панику. Мукуро попробовал встать, но тело не послушалось. Ощущение было таким, словно он угодил в вязкую паутину. Даже мыслить ясно не удавалось.  
— Как скоро вы сможете его подготовить? — словно сквозь вату донесся до него равнодушный голос.  
— Препарат уже подействовал. Нам потребуется около получаса, чтобы вставить все катетеры и обработать правый глаз.  
Мукуро ощутил, как в вену вводят иглу, но все это словно происходило не с ним. Он снова попытался сосредоточиться.  
— Что за шум в третьем блоке? — спросил тот же голос, который говорил про катетеры.  
— Там никого не должно быть. Я сейчас узнаю.

Тяжелые шаги, звон цепей. Мукуро, наконец, удалось повернуть голову так, чтобы свет не бил в глаза. Он моргнул, пытаясь различить постепенно проявляющиеся очертания комнаты. Даже не комнаты, а подземелья. Полочки и шкафчики с какими-то склянками и приборами, голые каменные стены, низкий свод потолка, тяжелая дверь с забранным решеткой окном. Сейчас она была приоткрыта. Из коридора действительно доносился шум.  
Надсмотрщик, оставшийся с Мукуро, стоял к нему спиной и, судя по всему, тоже прислушивался.  
Мукуро снова попробовал встать со стола, на котором лежал, но вместо этого нечаянно опрокинул стальную кювету со шприцами. Те покатились по полу. Надсмотрщик обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло.   
И в этот момент в дверном проеме возник Хибари Кёя. 

Мукуро моргнул от удивления, решив, что ему почудилось. Хибари был весь в крови, рубашка на нем была изодрана в клочья, одна рука бессильно повисла, волосы спутались, глаза свирепо сверкали. На безымянном пальце другой руки поблескивало кольцо, из которого вырывались лепестки лилового огня. Неужели Пламя предсмертной воли? Но когда ему удалось им овладеть, ведь еще совсем недавно…

Не став дожидаться, пока надсмотрщик его заметит, Хибари замахнулся здоровой рукой, сжимающей тонфу, и изо всех сил врезал ему по затылку. Надсмотрщик тяжело осел на пол.  
Мукуро забыл, что не может двигаться, дернулся и попытался вскочить, но вместо этого свалился с операционного стола, обрывая бесчисленные трубки капельниц. 

Он застонал, больно ударившись спиной, но не успел и с места сдвинуться, как Хибари уже сидел на нем верхом и прижимал тонфу к обнаженному горлу.  
— Твои последние слова? — спросил он.  
Мукуро посмотрел на него, попробовал что-то сказать, но в горле пересохло. Давление тонфы вдруг стало слабее, Хибари едва заметно нахмурился и упал на Мукуро, потеряв сознание.  
Мукуро улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза.  
— Я тоже по тебе скучал, — наконец выдавил он.

Из подземелья нужно было как-то выбираться, и поскорее. Шансов было немного, но обидно было бы не использовать все имеющиеся. Мукуро едва хватило сил, чтобы использовать свои способности. Он решил, что Хибари простит, если он ненадолго позаимствует его тело — от своего собственного Мукуро сейчас было мало толку. Более того, оно их здорово задерживало, потому что приходилось волочить его за собой. Но и бросить свое тело здесь Мукуро тоже не мог. В конце концов, за свою недолгую жизнь он успел к нему привязаться.

Раны Хибари, хотя и не причиняли ему боли, тоже серьезно затрудняли передвижение. Мукуро подозревал, что левая рука была сломана не однажды, да и правая тоже едва слушалась. Как и обе ноги.  
Вскоре его догнала канарейка — и принялась метаться вокруг желтой молнией. Что ж, это, хотя бы, кое-что проясняло: теперь было понятно, как Хибари умудрился его найти. Вызванная когда-то Мукуро, птица не могла не знать, где он находится — хотя и предпочла ему Хибари.

Шаг за шагом Мукуро продвигался по узкому сводчатому коридору, освещенному только факелами — что за средневековье они тут устроили? Время от времени он вжимался в дверные проемы, заслышав поблизости тяжелые шаги. У него имелись серьезные сомнения в том, что он идет в правильном направлении — потому что птица продолжала метаться вокруг, словно призывая повернуть обратно. И чем дальше они шли, тем более заброшенным казался коридор.  
— Не пытайтесь сбежать, это бесполезно, — раздался вдруг громоподобный голос позади него. — Еще никто не убегал из Вендикаре.

Мукуро юркнул в первую попавшуюся дверь, ручка которой поддалась нажиму, и привалился к каменной стене за ней. Шаги приближались. Нужно было попытаться найти какой-то выход. Он попробовал разобраться, куда он попал и есть ли здесь другая дверь, но при полном отсутствии освещения это было нелегко. Он опустил собственное тело на землю и принялся продвигаться вдоль стены, прижимаясь к ней плечом раненой руки. На полу валялся разный хлам, несколько раз он споткнулся обо что-то и едва не упал. По глухому металлическому звяканью он с запозданием догадался что это, должно быть, обрывки цепей.  
— Бесполезно, — шелестели голоса из другого конца коридора.

Мукуро постарался не шуметь, но осторожно поднимать ноги вместо того, чтобы волочить их, с трудом переставляя, оказалось слишком сложно. Черт, и как Хибари только удалось до него добраться в таком состоянии? Он снова привалился к стене, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Сколько выходов могло быть из Вендикаре? И через сколько из них он мог надеяться проскочить незамеченным, попробовав скрыться за иллюзией?   
Шаги раздавались уже где-то совсем близко. Мукуро закрыл глаза и замер, прислушиваясь.

Но вместо тихого звона цепей услышал оглушительный грохот. Его с силой подбросило и уронило на пол, сверху посыпалась каменная крошка. Стало очень светло. Мукуро приподнял голову, чтобы осмотреться, щуря отвыкшие от солнечного света глаза. В голове гудело, все звуки доносились словно издалека. Какой-то скрежет, падающие камни. В последний момент он успел схватить собственное бесчувственное тело и оттащить его в сторону. Потом дверной проем завалило обломками стен.

Вдали кто-то смачно выругался по-итальянски. Мукуро повернул голову к свету, и понял, что ругались, оказывается, вовсе не вдали. В образовавшемся от взрыва проеме стоял хмурый незнакомец с пепельного цвета волосами. К широкому ремню с заклепками, опоясывающему его бедра, были пристегнуты ленты с динамитными шашками. Он окинул мрачным взглядом последствия взрыва и затушил сигарету о камни.  
— Кто бы ты ни был, — искренне улыбнулся ему Мукуро, — ты как раз вовремя.

*

Гокудера Хаято, — или, как он представился вначале, Динамитная Бомба Хаято, — снимал дешевую квартирку в пригороде Брешии, под самым чердаком старого дома. В квартирке нельзя было и шагу ступить, не наткнувшись на очередную переполненную пепельницу или запас взрывчатки.  
Матеря на чем свет стоит ненормальных туристов, которые вместо того, чтобы ходить по обозначенным в картах маршрутам, блуждают в каких-то пещерах и не дают нормальным людям даже далеко в горах спокойно потренироваться в высокоточном метании динамита, он привез их сюда на своей старенькой «Веспе» с прикрученной к ней коляской.

У Мукуро не было ни сил, ни желания разубеждать его насчет туристов. Он только попросил не отвозить их в больницу, как Гокудера вначале собирался, в качестве отговорки сочинив что-то про отсутствие страховок. Гокудера пожал плечами и не стал настаивать. Скорее всего, ему тоже не очень-то хотелось объясняться с полицией по поводу обстоятельств, при которых он обнаружил полуживых «туристов», поэтому он просто привез их к себе, оставил в своей квартире и убежал куда-то, на прощание попросив «не подыхать тут пока без него».  
Ожидая, пока введенный ему Вендиче препарат перестанет действовать, Мукуро вернулся в свое тело и почти сразу же отключился.

Когда он пришел в себя, Гокудера уже вернулся. Он был не один, вслед за ним в комнату вошел высокий небритый мужчина. На Мукуро и Хибари он глянул с любопытством, но тут же разочарованно вздохнул.  
— Эх, Хаято, Хаято… Нехорошо обманывать старших. Ты же обещал мне двух сладких девчушек.  
— Ничего я тебе не обещал, старый извращенец, — дернул плечом Гокудера. — Ты сам с чего-то решил, что речь о девчонках!  
— А о ком еще могла быть речь. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что мужчин я никогда не лечил и не собираюсь?  
— Так вы — доктор? — прервал их перепалку Мукуро.  
— В числе прочего.  
Взгляд незнакомца вдруг сделался неожиданно цепким. Он изучающее посмотрел на Мукуро.  
— Трайдент Шамал к вашим услугам.  
Гокудера толкнул его локтем в бок.  
— Я тебе говорил, они ничего не знают про мафию, — проворчал он.  
— Ну отчего же, — улыбнулся Мукуро. — Кое-что я знаю. Например, знаю, что Трайдент Шамал — известный убийца, для своих целей использующий москитов, которые переносят смертельные болезни.  
— Так ты в курсе? — воскликнул Гокудера. — Твой приятель не упоминал об этом, пока ты был без сознания. И смотрел на меня как-то странно, когда я по привычке представился Динамитной Бомбой. Слышал что-нибудь о таком?  
— Ничего, — пожал плечами Мукуро.  
— Как и многие другие в мире мафии, мой дорогой Хаято, — вставил Шамал.  
— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Гокудера. — Скоро я это исправлю.  
— Конечно, конечно, — кивнул Шамал. — Но мы еще не услышали имени твоего гостя.  
Мукуро склонил голову, изучающе глядя на них.  
— Рокудо Мукуро.  
— Наслышан, — кивнул Шамал, пока Гокудера ненадолго потерял дар речи.  
— Надеюсь, это не станет проблемой, — мягко добавил Мукуро. — Моему другу нужна помощь.  
— Ты что, угрожаешь нам, что ли? — взвился Гокудера. — Да кто тебя такого испугается-то?! Сидишь тут, как моль бледная, еле голову от подушки оторвал!  
Мукуро слегка нахмурился.  
— Так или иначе, я ничем не могу помочь, — покачал головой Шамал. — Я лечу только девушек. А Хибари Кёя — не девушка. Да, мне уже как-то доводилось с ним встречаться — не смотри на меня так, Хаято, я не виноват, что ты дальше Италии нигде не бывал и за ее пределами никого не знаешь. И во время нашей последней встречи я его хорошо запомнил.  
— И что, вся проблема в этом?  
— Но это довольно серьезная проблема, не находишь? — развел руками Шамал. — Если только твой друг не планирует сделать операцию по перемене пола…

Пока он говорил, черты лица лежащего без сознания Хибари смягчались, становились изящнее. Щеки тронул румянец, густая волна волос упала на плечи, под одеялом начали смутно угадываться два маленьких холмика.  
— О, — восхищенно выдохнул Шамал, подходя ближе к кровати. — С этого и надо было начинать.  
— Меня сейчас стошнит, — пробормотал Гокудера и попятился назад к двери. — Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему тебя так боятся.  
Мукуро не обратил на него внимания, продолжая внимательно следить за действиями Шамала.  
— Только не слишком распускай руки, — предупредил он. И, ласково улыбнувшись, добавил: — Иначе операцию по перемене пола я сделаю тебе.

*

Хибари то приходил в сознание, то снова проваливался в тяжелый и беспокойный сон. Первые дни его колотило, словно в лихорадке, но потом жар начал спадать. Неизвестно, чем лечил его Шамал, но уже через неделю ему стало значительно лучше.  
Все это время он продолжал хранить молчание, и если Мукуро обращался к нему, чаще всего просто отворачивался к стене.  
В конце концов Мукуро надоело терпеть такое отношение. Он и так уже дошел до того, что чуть не подружился с Гокудерой, от нечего делать обсуждая с ним за завтраком свойства нитроглицерина. Это никуда не годилось.

— Послушай, — начал он решительно, когда Хибари в очередной раз продемонстрировал ему спину. — Сколько можно дуться?  
Ответа не последовало. Мукуро присел на край кровати и осторожно дотронулся до Хибари, но тот дернул плечом, сбрасывая его руку.  
— Трайдент Шамал вылечил тебя от той болезни. Теперь ты сможешь спокойно любоваться сакурой, когда захочешь, — примирительно произнес Мукуро.  
Хибари снова ничего не ответил. Терпению Мукуро пришел конец.  
— Но пока ты еще слишком слаб, я и без сакуры могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу.  
В подтверждение своих слов он резко развернул Хибари лицом к себе. Тот окинул его презрительным взглядом.  
— Ну и чего ты хочешь? — поинтересовался он хриплым от долгого молчания голосом. — Снова сбежать? Так я тебя не держу. Убирайся.

Мукуро растерялся на мгновение, но потом придвинулся к нему ближе, чтобы не свалиться с узкой кровати, провел рукой по перевязанным ребрам, наблюдая за тем, как сквозь бинты начинают проступать бледные пятна крови, если надавить слишком сильно.  
— Помнишь, что я тебе сказал тогда, на Сицилии? Ты себе льстишь, если думаешь, что я убегаю потому, что боюсь тебя.  
Хибари приподнялся на локте.  
— Хочешь сказать, это не так?  
— Нет.  
— Нет?  
— Нет.  
Какое-то время оба молча смотрели друг на друга. Потом Хибари вдруг схватил его за шею здоровой рукой, резко притянул к себе и смял губы грубым поцелуем. Мукуро не стал вырываться, но и отвечать тоже не стал.  
— Видишь? — разочарованно выдохнул Хибари, оторвавшись от него. — Ты боишься.  
Мукуро вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Я… — начал он. — Ты просто застал меня врасплох.  
Хибари упал обратно на кровать.

В комнате пахло лекарствами. Этот запах никак не выветривался, хотя единственное мансардное окно постоянно было приоткрыто и через него в квартиру доносился шум с улицы, тарахтенье скутеров, щебет птиц. Мукуро поднялся, подошел к окну и опустил жалюзи. Комната погрузилась в полумрак.  
Он стянул через голову майку с нарисованным черепом, одолженную у Гокудеры — у них был почти один размер, правда, вещи Гокудеры были ему коротковаты, — отбросил ее в сторону, пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Может быть, раньше. Совсем немного, — сказал он, подходя к кровати. — Но больше нет. Не боюсь.  
Скинув обувь, Мукуро забрался на постель и уселся на Хибари верхом. Тот скептически посмотрел на него, но не пошевелился. Мукуро нашел его руки, взял в свои, переплел их пальцы.   
— Я тебе покажу. Хочешь?  
Хибари ничего не ответил. Мукуро наклонился над ним, на мгновение коснулся губами губ.  
— Хочешь? — снова спросил он.  
Хибари сглотнул. Мукуро заметил, как дернулся его кадык.  
— Если хочешь, не мешай мне, — попросил он. Осторожно завел руки Хибари за голову. Тот выгнулся от боли, закусил губу.   
Мукуро коснулся губами его виска, успокаивая. Перехватил руки за сведенные вместе запястья, потом взял одну из них, помог пальцам ухватиться за прутья на изголовье кровати. Проделал то же самое со второй.  
— Выбор за тобой, — пояснил он. — Если отпустишь их, я остановлюсь.

Хибари крепко сжал прутья, посмотрел на него потемневшими от желания глазами. Мукуро снова сел ровно, положил руки ему на грудь, погладил кожу там, где она не была скрыта бинтами. Провел ладонью вдоль впалого живота, ниже. Хибари внимательно следил за его действиями. Мукуро передвинулся поудобнее, склонился над ним, коснулся живота губами, почувствовал, как напрягаются мышцы под его ладонями. Дотронулся до кожи языком один раз, второй. Медленно прочертил дорожку от края бинтов, от свода ребер ниже, ниже. Дыхание Хибари участилось, стало сбивчивым, но он не отпускал изголовье.

Из одежды на нем были только серые пижамные штаны. Мукуро оттянул широкую резинку, спустил их немного. Провел кончиками пальцев по обнажившейся коже. Хибари выгнул спину, подался бедрами навстречу. Мукуро покачал головой и мягко, но решительно надавил ладонью, заставляя Хибари снова лечь ровно. С губ Хибари сорвался тихий разочарованный стон.  
Мукуро улыбнулся, снова погладил его успокаивающе, цепляя пальцами бинты.  
— Тише, — шепнул он. — Тише. Я сам.  
Он гладил его, целовал, постепенно спуская резинку штанов все ниже, миллиметр за миллиметром, ласкал свободной рукой сквозь тонкую ткань. Хибари дышал резко и часто, вздрагивал под его ладонями, не пытаясь сдерживать возбуждение. Он раскраснелся, волосы разметались по подушке, взмокшие от пота темные пряди липли к покрытому испариной лбу.  
И при этом он продолжал сжимать прутья изголовья так, что пальцы белели от напряжения.

Когда он не выдержал и снова выгнулся, подавшись в ладонь Мукуро, тот воспользовался моментом, чтобы рывком спустить его штаны еще ниже. Высвободил член, обхватил его ладонью, склонился, коснулся губами раз, другой, медленно взял в рот.  
Он видел, чувствовал, что Хибари еле сдерживается от желания схватить его за волосы, с силой прижать ближе, чтобы достать до самого горла.   
Мукуро отстранился на мгновение, чтобы расстегнуть собственные брюки.  
Хибари не выдержал и отпустил-таки изголовье, подался вперед, обхватил Мукуро за плечи, приник к нему всем телом. Мукуро замер. Хибари воспользовался этим, чтобы опрокинуть его на спину и самому оказаться сверху.  
Он тяжело дышал, вздрагивал и кривился, бинты местами покраснели от крови. Мукуро осторожно коснулся их, потом уронил руку ниже, чтобы обхватить его член, но Хибари оттолкнул ее.  
— Я тоже тебе покажу, — хрипло пробормотал он и посмотрел Мукуро в глаза, словно надеялся найти в них какой-то ответ. — Хочешь?

Мукуро кивнул, не в силах ответить ничего вразумительного. Но когда он понял, что Хибари собирается сделать, спокойствие окончательно ему изменило. Он приподнялся, опираясь на руку, другой рукой обхватил Хибари, не обращая внимания на бинты, ткнулся губами в висок.  
— Ты ненормальный, что ли? Подожди, не надо, — начал он торопливо, но Хибари уже насаживался на его член. Мукуро выругался, прижал его к себе, осторожно погладил по пояснице. Хибари судорожно вздрагивал под его ладонью, потом подался вперед, опустил голову ему на плечо, впился в зубами в нежную кожу, чтобы сдержать стон.  
Мукуро снова выругался и откинулся на спину. 

— Вот же псих, — сказал он, одной рукой придерживая Хибари, а второй помогая ему кончить. 

Вскоре оба лежали, прижавшись друг к другу на узкой кровати, разгоряченные и липкие от пота и спермы.   
— Итак, — подвел итог Мукуро, — мы выяснили, что нам обоим больше ничего не страшно. Теперь осталось выяснить, есть ли в этом доме чистые бинты.

*

На следующее утро они завтракали втроем. Репутация Мукуро Гокудеру совершенно не смущала: отчего-то он верил, что уж с ним-то преступнику, на которого ополчилась вся мафия, ни за что не справиться. Вот Хибари вначале вызвал у него подозрения — когда принялся переставлять все столовые приборы в правильном, с его точки зрения, порядке. Но потом Гокудера пожал плечами, видимо списав это на то, что у всех свои странности.

— Я скоро уезжаю, — сказал он, ожидая, пока кофе немного остынет. — Слышал, что ряды Аелло поредели и они набирают новых ребят, хочу попытать счастья у них.  
Мукуро промычал что-то неопределенное, продолжая жевать тост.  
— Если вам нечем заняться, можем поехать вместе, — осторожно предложил Гокудера после короткой паузы.  
Мукуро закашлялся и покачал головой. Глотнув воды из стакана, он пояснил:  
— Сомневаюсь, что Аелло будут мне рады.  
Гокудера перевел взгляд на Хибари.  
— Нет. Я возвращаюсь в Намимори.  
Мукуро сделал вид, что поглощен процессом размазывания вишневого джема по своему тосту.  
— Это в Японии? — уточнил Гокудера. — Едешь домой?   
Хибари кивнул.  
— Этот извращенец Шамал говорил что-то про будущего босса Вонголы. По-моему, он живет в местечке с похожим названием. Если ты оттуда, наверное, тоже встречал его. Вонгола одна из самых могущественных семей, наверняка весь ваш городок у него в руках.  
— Я слышал, он еще школьник, — подключился Мукуро. — Так что весь городок вряд ли, а вот школа — очень даже может быть.  
— Это моя школа, — нахмурился Хибари.  
Гокудера не обратил на него внимания.  
— Школьник?! Да ладно!  
Мукуро повернулся к Хибари.  
— Ты же его знаешь, да?  
Хибари пожал плечами.  
— Травоядное, — коротко сказал он. Отодвинул пустую тарелку в сторону и вышел из кухни, не сказав больше ни слова.

Мукуро спрятал улыбку за стаканом с апельсиновым соком. Пока Гокудера вслух гадал, какой идиот додумался назначить школьника боссом и почему тогда никто еще не назначил боссом его, Гокудеру, Мукуро размышлял о том, что сказал ему Чикуса. Будущий босс Вонголы. Только для этого еще нужно одолеть Варию. Но чтобы это сделать, им не хватает парочки хранителей, а те, что есть, недостаточно опытны. Хм, ну, положим, опыт он им легко организует. А что касается недостатка хранителей…

— Слушай, а ведь и правда, забавная история, — вставил он, когда поток красноречия Гокудеры начал сходить на нет. — Любопытно, что там за босс такой. Может, съездим, поглядим?  
Гокудера поперхнулся своим кофе и закашлялся. Мукуро потянулся через стол, чтобы похлопать его по спине.  
— Что, вот прямо так возьмем и поедем?  
— А почему нет? Что-то мне подсказывает, что там сейчас начнется самое веселье. И с точки зрения карьеры это будет гораздо перспективнее. Даже если я ошибаюсь, что ты теряешь? Побыть шестеркой Аелло всегда можно успеть.  
Гокудера нахмурился, обдумывая это предложение.   
Само собой, со своей стороны Мукуро, как мог, позаботился о том, чтобы думал он недолго. Рассуждений о сравнительных возможностях Вонголы и Аелло должно было оказаться достаточно.

Но когда уже на следующее утро Гокудера помахал у него перед носом билетом в Японию, это все-таки стало сюрпризом.   
— Вы со мной? — спросил Гокудера.  
Мукуро подумал о Кене с Чикусой. После побега от Вендиче он связывался с ними только однажды, чтобы убедиться, что ему еще рано носить траур, и сказать, чтобы срочно искали другое убежище. Теперь он мог взять их с собой, нужно было только договориться о том, где и когда они смогут наконец встретиться.  
— Езжай первым, мы присоединимся через пару дней.   
— Как хотите. Ключи лежат в той пепельнице, которая на холодильнике. И советую не попадаться на глаза хозяину квартиры — я немного задержался с арендной платой.

*

Через день после его отъезда в дверь позвонили. Мукуро рассеянно открыл, даже забыв проверить, кто там.  
На пороге стояла девушка с татуировкой скорпиона на предплечье, чем-то смутно похожая на Гокудеру.  
— Привет, — сказал Мукуро.  
Она посмотрела на него ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
— Я пришла проведать брата.  
— Вы — сестра Гокудеры? Он не говорил, что у него есть родственники.  
— Это переходный возраст. Подростковое бунтарство.  
Не спрашивая разрешения, она прошла в квартиру и принялась одну за другой открывать все двери и заглядывать внутрь, словно ожидала, что младший брат прячется от нее в ванной или в кладовке.  
— Гокудеры здесь нет, он…  
— Я вижу. Я проверяла, не прячет ли он где-нибудь ту девушку легкого поведения, которую, как рассказывает всем Шамал, он обнаружил у него в спальне.  
Мукуро откашлялся и покосился на вышедшего из кухни Хибари.  
— Э… Мне об этом ничего не известно, э…  
— Бьянки.  
— Лео. Мы друзья Гокудеры.  
Она не стала протягивать ему руку.  
— Я давно не следила за кругом общения моего брата, — проговорила она задумчиво. — И, похоже, очень зря. Он слишком долго был один и перестал разбираться в людях. Разве это правильно — водить домой проституток вместо того, чтобы беречь себя для любимого человека?  
— Ну… — начал Мукуро, но, встретив ее взгляд, быстро поправился: — Согласен, это в корне неверно.  
— Или укрывать беглых преступников, — продолжила Бьянки. — Разве он не понимает, чем это грозит? Его могут повязать вместе с ними. Он может пострадать ни за что. И что тогда делать людям, которые за него переживают?  
Мукуро откашлялся.  
— Да, я бы не стал так рисковать. Но не знаю, к чему вы клоните…  
Бьянки снова посмотрела на него своим равнодушным взглядом.  
— Оказывается, у моего брата очень милые друзья, — произнесла она. — Можно я угощу вас шоколадкой?  
Она достала из сумочки нечто крайне подозрительного вида. Возможно, съедобное.  
Мукуро сглотнул.  
— Вообще-то мы как раз собирались пойти перекусить в кафе.  
— Понятно, — кивнула Бьянки. — Могу подбросить вас до ресторанчика, где неплохо кормят.  
Мукуро тоже кивнул, соглашаясь. Старая «Веспа» Гокудеры с самой первой поездки не внушала ему доверия.

*  
Бьянки была так мила, что даже пообещала заехать за ними в пять, чтобы отвезти обратно.  
Однако есть Мукуро не хотелось. Он заказал только кофе и мороженое — в таком количестве, что получившаяся башенка из шариков грозила завалиться набок. Хибари долго косился на нее, но потом не выдержал:  
— Отмечаешь мой скорый отъезд?  
— Ага, — улыбнулся Мукуро, облизывая ложку. — Надеюсь, ты не рассчитывал, что я буду по тебе скучать.  
Хибари прищурился.  
— Снова что-то задумал.  
— С чего ты взял? — притворно удивился Мукуро.  
— Улыбаешься как кот, который добрался до сметаны. Плохой знак.  
— Просто мороженое вкусное, — пожал плечами Мукуро. — Хочешь?  
Хибари воспользовался предложением и придвинул к себе сразу всю порцию.  
— Эй! — запротестовал Мукуро.  
— Живот разболится, если будешь столько лопать.  
— Снова заботишься о моем правильном питании? — подперев щеку рукой, спросил Мукуро.  
— Кто-то же должен.

Не тратя больше времени на разговоры, Хибари принялся поглощать мороженое. Мукуро наблюдал за ним — за бликами света на его волосах, за тем, как он откладывает на блюдце встречающиеся в мороженом орешки, за тем, как хмурится, когда подтаявший шарик сползает с башенки, — и рассеянно улыбался.  
— Я еду с тобой, — вдруг сказал он.  
Хибари вскинул голову и пристально посмотрел на него, словно пытаясь понять, шутит он или нет.  
— В Намимори?  
— Да.  
Хибари опустил глаза и снова принялся ковырять мороженое. Потом отложил ложку в сторону, нечаянно коснувшись руки Мукуро. Тот поймал его ладонь и на мгновение сжал в своей. Хибари высвободил пальцы, но когда он снова посмотрел на Мукуро, на его губах была едва заметная улыбка.  
— Имей в виду, это моя территория. Я не дам тебе там развернуться.  
— Ты о чем? — Мукуро принял самый невинный вид, на который только был способен. — Я собираюсь встать на путь исправления.   
Хибари фыркнул.  
— Нет, правда. Я слышал, молодому боссу Вонголы нужны хранители. Хочу предложить свою кандидатуру. Полагаю, он будет мне благодарен, когда узнает, как я тебя натренировал. В самых что ни на есть реальных условиях, Каваллоне такие и не снились.  
— А когда подберешься к нему поближе, захватишь его тело, а вместе с ним и контроль над Вонголой.  
— Черт, и как ты догадался? — Мукуро даже расстроился немного. — Особенно про захват тела. Ты ведь не видел меня в теле Ринальди…  
Хибари пожал плечами.  
— Зато я помню, — сказал он. — Помню тебя в моем теле.

Мукуро почувствовал, что краснеет, и чтобы скрыть внезапное смущение, принялся мять в руках бумажную салфетку, в очередной раз пытаясь сложить из нее что-нибудь.  
Хибари молча наблюдал за ним, потом не выдержал и выхватил салфетку у него из рук.  
— И тебя это не беспокоит? — спросил Мукуро. — Ну, насчет Вонголы.  
Салфетка, наверное, была не очень удобным материалом — слишком мягкая, — но Хибари это не мешало. Он складывал ее короткими, привычными движениями.  
— Нет, — ответил он, не поднимая головы. — Я уже сказал, Намимори — моя территория. Я там за тобой пригляжу.  
Мукуро невольно улыбнулся.  
— Держи, — сказал Хибари, протягивая ему бумажного журавлика с неровными крыльями, больше смахивающими на треугольные лопухи.  
Они рассчитались и встали из-за стола.  
— Теперь можно загадывать желание? — спросил Мукуро, вертя журавлика в руке.  
— Для этого нужно сделать еще девятьсот девяносто девять.  
— У нас впереди еще много времени.  
— Если ты не сбежишь опять.  
Хибари не смотрел на него. Он задвинул свой стул, собираясь направиться к выходу. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Мукуро поймал его за руку, наклонился к нему и шепнул, коснувшись губами виска:  
— Не сбегу.

Хибари повернулся к нему, но не успел ничего ответить — у Мукуро зазвонил телефон.  
— Ну что вы там застряли? — не тратя время на приветствия, спросил Гокудера.  
— Мы что-то пропустили?  
— Много чего!  
— Ты что, уже взорвал молодого Вонголу, пока нас не было?  
— Что за чушь? Десятый — лучший босс в мире, с чего бы я стал его взрывать?! Я собираюсь стать его правой рукой! Тут, правда, есть еще один придурок, который претендует на это место, но я…  
— Теперь я вижу, — засмеялся Мукуро, — мы действительно многое пропустили.  
— Не задерживайтесь там, скоро начнется битва за кольца Вонголы. Вы будете нужны Десятому.  
— Ну раз так, мы уже пакуем чемоданы. Кстати, твоя сестра заходила.  
— Бьянки? — непонимающе переспросил Гокудера. — Что ей было нужно?  
— Хотела с тобой повидаться, наверное.  
— С чего бы вдруг?  
— Откуда мне знать. Но она была довольно милой, даже подбросила нас до кафе.  
— Это на нее не похоже.  
— Ты же ее младший брат, она заботится о тебе. А заодно о твоих друзьях.  
— Это она вам так сказала?! — встревожился Гокудера. — С чего это, она же никогда даже не интересовалась… А еды она вам никакой не предлагала?  
— Предлагала, но ее шоколадка выглядела как-то странно, так что мы…  
— Черт! Не нравится мне все это. Если она решила, что вы опасны, она... Сейчас я ее наберу.  
— Если хочешь, могу дать ей трубку. Она сказала, что будет ждать нас в пять, чтобы отвезти обратно, — Мукуро посмотрел на часы, выходя из кафе следом за Хибари. 

Самой Бьянки нигде не было видно, но ее машина действительно стояла на противоположной стороне. За ней пристроились две черные тойоты с тонированными стеклами. Мукуро кольнуло нехорошее подозрение. Ощущение, что он слишком отвлекся. Что-то упустил.  
— Не надо! — крикнул Гокудера в трубку. — Пока я с ней не поговорю, держитесь от нее подальше!

Его предупреждение немного запоздало.  
Мукуро успел только схватить Хибари за руку, прежде чем по ним открыли огонь. Автоматная очередь отбросила их назад, вышибая землю из-под ног. Они упали, как подкошенные, не успев даже выхватить оружие.

У Мукуро было время. Какая-то пара секунд, но их хватило бы, чтобы переместиться в другое тело. Выбор был большой — можно было использовать кого-то из медиумов, или даже Кена, или Чикусу. Он мог бы выбраться, а потом найти другое тело, более подходящее. Он мог бы поехать в Японию и осуществить свой план. Он мог бы отомстить мафии. Он мог бы получить все то, к чему стремился. Он мог бы.

Но рядом с ним в дорожной пыли лежал Хибари Кёя и смотрел на него сквозь подрагивающие ресницы. У него на щеке алело пятнышко крови. Мукуро улыбнулся непослушными губами, и, собрав последние силы, протянул руку, чтобы его стереть.


End file.
